Matka Ostagardiin
by Viima
Summary: Duncan on värvännyt Darrianin ja he aloittavat matkansa Ostagardiin
1. Chapter 1

Darrian halasi vielä Shiania varovasti, hän tunsi palan nousevan kurkkuunsa. Sitten hän huokaisi ja erosi serkustaan.

"Me jäämme kaipaamaan sinua." Shianni sanoi vielä surullisesti.

Darrian kääntyi ja jätti Shianin lepäämään.

Hän käveli keskelle huonetta ja katsoi lapsuutensa kotia. Hän laittoi palatsista löytämänsä rahat pöydälle, hänellä tuskin olisi niille enää käyttöä. Niistä olisi enemmän hyötyä hänen perheelleen.

Hän tarkisti vielä vähät varusteensa. Matkavaateet, tikari, reppu, tuluksensa, muutamat vaihtovaateet, kynttilänpätkä, hän harkitsi viellä ruuan ottamista, mutta päätteli että harmaa suojelija huolehtisi siitä, sekä varmaan hänen tulevista aseistaan joten hän jätti myös tikarin pöydälle. Hän tarkisti vielä viitan, jonka oli ottanut palatsin vaatetelineestä. Se oli hyvä harmaa viitta. Tällainen oli hyvä olla matkustavaisella, se suojasi kylmältä ja tuulelta.

Hän astui pihalle ja sulki oven, se päästi yllättävän suuren äänen kuulostaen lopulliselta. Pilvet jotka olivat nousseet taivaalle yön aikana, aukesivat samalla ja alkoi sataa.

Hänen isänsä seisoi jonkin matkan päässä, mutta kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

Darrian aukaisi sanoakseen jotain, vaikka hän ei tiennyt mitä. Mutta hänen isänsä ennätti ensin.

"Ala mennä ennen kuin minä nolostutan meidät molemmat."

Darrian nyökkäsi ja veti hupun päänsä yli kun käveli isänsä ohi. Ei sateen takia vaan sen ettei hänen isänsä näkisi hänen kyyneleitään.

Alienage oli hiljentynyt ja Darrian käveli sen autioita kujia. Miltei kaikki olivat menneet suojaan sadetta sekä varmasti pelosta mihin tapahtumat palatsissa johtaisivat.

Eilisen oli pitänyt olla hänen nuoren elämänsä onnellisin päivä ja hänen lapsuutensa loppu. Päivä jonka hän olisi muistanut koko elämänsä, kuten hänen vanhempansa olivat muistaneet omansa.

Tämän päivän hän tosiaan muistaisi, niin muistaa moni muukin. Veriset häät.

Hänen askeleensa tuntuivat raskailta, paljon shemleneitä oli kuollut. Pian uutiset leviäisivät koko kaupunkiin. Mitä siitä seuraisi, heillä ei ollut tuomittavaksi edes syyllistä, hän oli ottanut kaiken vastuun, pelastaen Sorisin ja kenties muutaman muun haltian jotka olivat kostaneet vääryyksiään palatsissa kaiken sekasorron keskellä.

Jättäisivätkö shemlenit muut haltiat ja alienagen rauhaan vai seuraisiko palatsin verilöylyä kosto kaikkia haltioita kohtaan.

Vhenadahl- kansan puu tuli pian näkyviin. Suurena ja mahtavan se hallitsi koko laajan alieagen aukeaa. Hän muisti aikoja jolloin hänen vanhempansa olivat tuoneet hänet tänne ja kertoneet että puu edusti heitä kaikkia. Sen varjossa he olivat juhlineet, kertoneet tarinoita, nauraneet ja itkeneet. Tämän puun alla olivat hänen vanhempansa lupautuneet toisilleen niin kuin muutkin. Niin oli pitänyt hänenkin. Darrian käveli sen viereen ja asetti kätensä sen karheaa pintaa vasten. Sitten hän huokasi, mitä hän oikein teki, jotain merkkiäkö hän toivoi.

Hänellä ei juuri ollut uskoa Jumaliin, shemleneiden tai saati haltioiden. Kukaan niistä ei auttanut. Hän oli oppinut, vain auttamalla itseään selvisi.

Darrian jatkoi matkaansa kunnes hän lähestyi alienagen porttia, Harmaa Suojelija seisoi siellä odottaen häntä. Darrian lähestyessä tämä kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

"Oletko valmis?" Tämä kysyi.

Darrian nyökkäsi, hän ei pystynyt sanomaan mitään.


	2. Chapter 2

He ratsastivat kohti Denerimin pääportteja. Suuret metallivahvisteiset portit olivat nyt avoinna, sen läpi kulki suuri määrä väkeä. Kauppiaita, työläisiä, maanviljelijöitä, sotilaita ja monia muita joilla oli asiaa kaupunkiin ja sen markkinoille.

Darrian teki parhaansa pysyäkseen satulassa sekä pitääkseen kasvonsa hupun alla. Vaikka Duncan oli harmaa suojelija ja henkilö joka nautti suurta arvostusta, mutta hän ei varmasti pitäisi siitä että hänen pitäisi selitellä toistuvasti epäilyttävän haltian läsnäoloa.

Varsinkin kun uutinen että Arlin poika ja tämän lähipiiri sekä vartijat oli surmattu ja tappaja oli haltia. Pian kaikkia haltioita pidettäisiin silmällä. Se mitä hän huomasi kadulla näkyi hyvin vähän haltioita ja nämäkin liikkuivat nopeasti. Kenties vanhimmat olivat ennättäneet varoittaa asiasta ja kaikki haltiat jotka voivat palasivat alienageen tai muuhun suojaisaan paikkaan.

Darrian toivoi että tilanne pysyisi rauhallisena, hän muisti mitä poistuvan vartioston päällikkö oli puhunut miehilleen. Tämä pyrki saamaan kaikki miehensä vahtimaan kaupunkia, ennen kuin uutinen tulisi kaikkien tietoon. Ja hän oli huomannut että kaupungilla oli ollut paljon vartioita ja nämä olivat tarkkaavaisia.

Ja tässä hän ratsasti itse pois, syyllinen verilöylyyn oli vapautettu. Mitä siitä seuraisi kun väkijoukolle ei ollut edes syyllistä esiteltäväksi. Tai oikeammin aatelisille, he olivat ne mitä hänen ja muiden haltioiden pitäisi nyt pelätä. Aatelisto ei ottaisi kevyesti sitä että joku heistä olisi surmattu olivat surmatun teot tai luonne millainen tahansa ja se että tappaja oli haltia. Toisaalta hän oli surmaannut useita sotilaita ja vartijoita jotka kuuluivat aarlin vartiostoon sekä vahtikoirat. Heillä oli perheitä ja ystäviä, mitä siitä seuraisi.

Darrian nielaisi ja oli sitten lähellä horjahtaa hevosen selästä.

_Keskity_. Hän soimasi itseään. _Sinulla on paljon aikaa miettiä asioita tien päällä._

He lähestyivät portteja ja sillä olevia vartioita. Darrian painoi päänsä tiukemmin hupun suojiin, tosin hän ei uskonut sen auttavan varsinkin ratsailta, koska tarkemmin katsova huomaisi, että hän olisi liian hoikka shemleniksi.

"Hail, harmaa suojelija" Vartija sanoi ja heilautti kättään Duncanille, mutta ei näyttänyt estävän häntä. He ratsastivat portin läpi, Darrian pyrki pysymään satulassa ja pitää päänsä alhaalla. Osa vartioista katsoi heitä ja Hän odotti minä hetkenä hyvänsä jonkun pysäyttävän heidät.

Sitten he olivat ulkona, tosin Darrian odotti minä hetkenä hyvänsä saavansa nuolen selkäänsä, eikä hänellä ollut edes haarniskaa päällänsä. Pitkän aikaa he ratsastivat eteenpäin, osa kulkijoista kääntyi katsomaan heitä ja osa vilkaisi häntä. Mutta pian he olivat heistä etäällä ja matkustavaisten määrä väheni.

Jonkin ajan päästä he tulivat mäelle, siinä Duncan pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Darrian pysäytti hevosensa ja katsoi kysyvästi Duncania. Tämä näytti odottavan jotain.

Darrian työnsi hupun päältänsä ja suoristui satulassaan. Hän kävi mielessään läpi viimeiset tapahtumat.

He olivat pikaisesti menneet Harmaiden suojelijoiden rakennukseen ja Duncan oli nopeasti puhunut jonkun miehen kanssa siellä.

"Onko sinulla haavoja jotka kaipaisivat hoitoa." Hän oli kysynyt.

"Ei, en usko, muutaman pieni haava mutta sidoin ne jo, kestän kyllä."

Sitten Duncan oli vienyt hänet asevarastoon, hän oli heittänyt hänelle nahkasta tehdyn haarniskan ja veitsen. Ja sitten tiedustellut mitä asetta hän käyttäisi. Darrian oli päättänyt ottaa taistelukeihään sekä lyhemmän miekan.

Vaikka hänen äitinsä oli kouluttanut häntä käyttämään veitsiä sekä miekkaa ja myös paljon aseetonta taistelua. Töissään teurastamossa hän oli oppinut hallitsemaan suurta teurastuskirvestä härkien, sikojen ja hevosten lopettamiseen.

Itse hän oli kun hän oli harjoitellut alienagessa, hän oli oppinut hallitsemaan sauvan ja kepin parhaiten. Hän oli itse tehnyt vastaavan kiinnittämällä veitsen kepin päähän jolla oli harjoitellut. Joten keihäs olisi luonteva valinta.

Lisäksi hän otti myös lingon sekä lyijystä tehtyjä ammuksia mukaansa.

Eräs ystävä oli opettanut hänelle lingon käytön, tämä oli toiminut paimenena Denerimin lähellä olevalla tilalla ja oli toisinaan poikennut alienagessa. Darrian oli puolestaan opettanut hänelle aseetonta taistelua, painia sekä veitsenkäyttöä.

Shemlenit vahtivat ettei miekkoja tai muita taisteluaseita päätyisi alienagen muurien sisään. Tietenkään valvonta ei ollut aukotonta, mutta etupäässä harvoilla oli ollut mahdollisuus päästä koskemaan varsinaisia aseita, muutoin kun vastaanottavan osapuolena.

Joten haltiat olivat alkaneet harjoitella aseetonta taistelua, osa oli kovettanut käsiään ja jalkojaan Darrianin tavoin lyömällä aina vain kovempia materiaaleja. Sekä myös eri painiotteita, lukkoja ja sidontoja, joilla voitin särkeä vahvankin miehen nivelet ja luut, oli tällä haarniskaa tai ei.

Sekä he olivat opetelleet käyttämään työkaluja aseinaan, mutta hänen äidillään Adaialla oli ollut miekka, jota hän oli käyttänyt koulutuksessa.

He olivat menneet tallille ja laittaneet kaikki tavarat ja aseet hevosten selkään. Darrian ei ollut ennen ratsastanut, oli hän kyllä hevosia nähnyt ja tappanut niitä toimiessaan teurastajana.

"Luuletko pysyväsi satulassa?" Duncan oli kysynyt.

"Minun on pakko" Hän oli sanonut ja koitti muistaa miten oli nähnyt ratsastajien nousevan hevosen selkään ja hallinneen niitä. Iso hevonen oli vilkaissut häntä sitten Darrian oli seurannut Duncanin esimerkkiä miten hevosille laitettiin satulat ja suitset.

Hän oli kyllä ollut tekemisissä hevosten kanssa, mutta se oli ollut hänen työssään teurastamolla. Hän muisti muutamia kertoja kun hän oli surmannut hevoisia, muutaman eläimen hän oli joutunut lopettamaan kadulla, kun ne olivat murtaneet jalkansa tai muuten vammautuneet. Niiden tuskanhuudot, olivat vaivanneet hänen uniaan. Darrian karisti ajatukset, nämä eläimet olivat terveitä ja hyvässä kunnossa. Hänen ratsunsa katsoi häntä uteliaana hetken sitten se nappasi vielä nipun rehua suuhunsa. He laittovat varusteet hevosten selkään ja nousivat ratsaille, sitten he olivat ratsastaneet ulos tallista.

Darrian kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. Denerim levittäytyi hänen takanaan, aurinko valaisi sen suuria muureja ja torneja. Hän näki sen katot ja tornit, Fort Drakon hallitsi korkealla tornillaan kaupungin maisemaa. Yllättäen hänen tarkat silmänsä havaitsivat kaistaleen vihreää keskellä kaupunkia. Vhenadahl kansan puu, hän ymmärsi. Hän katsoi sitä hetken, hänen elämänsä siellä oli päättynyt, palaisiko hän enää sinne. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ikinä enää näkisi kaupunkia.

Hän oli surmannut sen hallitsijan pojan, vastaanotto ei varmasti olisi enää hänelle suosiollinen.

Hänen perheensä, sukulaisensa sekä ystävänsä, he varmaan kaipaisivat jonkin aikaa, mutta sitten heidän olisi jatkettava elämäänsä. Jos pahin kävisi, kaikki haltiat saisivat tuntea koston hänen teoistaan. Sitten he luultavasti kiroisivat häntä, vaikka Vangel Uriel oli toiminut väärin ja halveksittavasti. Se ei paljoa painaisi kun yritti elää ja saada päivittäisen ruuan.

Oikeudenmukaisuutta ei voi syödä tai juoda eikä se lämmitä kylminä öinä. Eikä sillä saa rauhaa shemleneiltä jotka voivat tehdä miltei mitä tahansa ilman rangaistusta heille.

Jos hän ei olisi mennyt palatsiin, Shianni, Nesiara ja Valora olisivat todennäköisesti raiskattu ja tapettu, Nola oli tapettu vain sen takia kun tämä vastusteli. Vaughan olisi selvinnyt todennäköisesti ilman seurauksia. Hän ei ollut edes luottanut tähän vaikka hän olisi antanut naisten mennä, todennäköisesti sitten hän olisi tullut sotilaiden kanssa tappamaan hänet.

Ja olisiko hän voinut elää itsensä kanssa, jos hän ei olisi mennyt tai hyväksynyt tämän tarjouksen rahasta ja jättänyt naiset Vaughanin ja tämän tovereiden armoille.

Oikeudenmukaisuutta tai oikeutta harvemmin on haltioille tässä maailmassa. Alienage oli "puhdistettu" useita kertoja kun haltioiden lukumäärä oli kasvanut liikaa tai he olivat kapinoineet. Niin olivat vanhimmat puhuneet ja yrittäneet pitää nuorisoa tekemästä mitään rajua. Nyt se oli myöhäistä, tosin vanhin Valendrian oli hyväksynyt asian tai ainakin sen että hän yritti pelastaa naiset.

Hän kääntyi katsomaan Duncania, harmaa suojelija katsoi häntä tyynesti.

"Mitä alienagelle nyt tapahtuu."

"Alienagen asiat eivät enää kosketa sinua, suuremmat asiat ovat nyt kyseessä."

Darrian katsoi suojelijaa, tämän tyyni ja järkähtämätön katse sai hänet painamaan katseensa, mitä muuta hän voisi sanoa. Tämä mies oli pelastanut hänet teloitukselta. Hänen olonsa tuntui tyhjältä.

"Harmaan suojelijan elämä on omistettu taisteluun vitsausta ja pimeänsikiöitä vastaan. Kaikki muu on toissijaista" Duncan sanoi.

Darrian huokasi, hän muisti hetken kun hän oli astunut muiden eteen kun vartioston päällikkö oli kysynyt syyllistä verilöylyyn. Hän oli tehnyt sen pelastaakseen muut, kun hän oli astunut eteen, hän oli pitänyt itseään kuolleena. Soris ei olisi kestänyt seurauksia ja muut olivat syyttömiä tapahtuneeseen, hän oli pitänyt tärkeimpänä sitä että vain hän kantaisi taakan ja kärsisi seuraukset, todennäköisesti kidutuksen ja varman teloituksen.

Sitten Duncan oli astunut väliin ja käyttänyt värväys-oikeutta, hän ei ollut edes tiennyt että tämä oli mahdollista. Ja vartiosto oli päästänyt hänet Harmaan Suojelijan vastuulle.

Hän olisi voinut yrittää löytää Dalishin haltioita erämaasta, mutta se ei olisi kovin todennäköistä ja hän oli Duncanille henkensä velkaa. Lisäksi hän ei ollut kavaltanut heitä kun vartioston päällikkö oli kysynyt häneltä tapahtuneesta ja hän oli lainannut myös aseensa.

Hänellä ei olisi paikkaa jonne mennä ja hän oli liian vastuuntuntoinen pakenemaan.

Darrian vilkaisi viimeisen kerran taaksensa, tämä osa hänen elämästään oli nyt takana ja mennyttä.

"Minä olen valmis" Hän vastasi.

Duncan nyökkäsi ja käänsi hevosensa. Sitten he lähtivät tietä pitkin etelää kohti Ostagardia.


	3. Chapter 3

luku 3

He olivat kulkeneet vanhaa imperniumin kivetettyä valtatietä jonka Duncan sanoi olleen alunperin tehty tuhansia vuosia sitten. Darrian oli ennättänyt katsoa myös hieman maisemia, suuri ja leveä Drakon joki, joka halkaisi Denerimin näyttäytyi koko mahtavuudessaan, siellä kulkivat monet purret ja proomut, joita hän oli nähnyt Denerimin satamassa. Ne kuljettivat matkustajia ja tavaroita ylävirrasta Denerimiin. Suuret soutuveneet menivät ylävirtaan vieden myös tavaraa sisämaahan. Rannoilla oli myös kalastajia jotka lastasivat saaliitaan pursiin matkalle myytäväksi.

Laajat pellot joilla maanviljelijät ja karjankasvattajat hoitivat peltojaan ja eläimiään, sieltä tulevalla ruualla ruokittiin kaupungin väestöä.

Oli outoa olla avoimelle paikalla ilman muureja tai kaupungin hyörinää ympärillä. Hän oli pohtinut millaista elämä olisi ollut alienagen ja kaupungin ulkopuolella. Tosin hän ei ollut uskonut että hän näkisi sen näissä olosuhteissa.

Päivän aikana hän alkoi hieman oppia ratsastamaan paremmin, hevonen oli rauhallinen, kenties Duncan oli valinnut sen siksi hänelle. Darrian oli koko päivän ajan koittanut vain pysyä vain sen selässä. Hän oli tippunut vain kahdesti, onneksi kummallakin kerroilla niin ettei hän loukkaantunut. Duncan oli kysynyt vain oli hän kunnossa, myötävän vastauksen saatuaan, he olivat jatkaneet matkaa. Suojelija ei ollut millään tavalla haukkunut tai moittinut häntä taitamattomuudesta, mutta ei hän ollut kehunutkaan kun Darrian oli alkanut oppia keskipäivän aterian jälkeen ja he olivat alkaneet edetä nopemmin.

Illasta he pysähtyivät tien vierellä olevaan majataloon, se oli kaksikerroksinen rakennus joka oli tehty kivestä ja puusta.

Heidän viedessään hevoset talliin kaksi haltiaa tuli ottamaan ne vastaan. He katsoivat Darriania oudoksuen ja hieman epäluuloisesti.

_Niinpä, harvoinpa aseistautunutta haltiaa näkee, varsinkin ratsailla, saattaisin olla __maantieryöstäjä tai varas. Haltiapalvelijoita aatelisilla ja ritareilla on mutta harvoin aseistautuneita. _Darrian tajusi.

Hän seurasi Duncania majataloon, tämä tilaisi heille ruuan ja huoneet. Asiakkaita ei ollut paljon, vain muutamia ihmisiä. Duncan tilasi aterian ja varasi huoneen heille, majatalonpitäjä vilkaisi hieman häntä, mutta antoi asian olla.

Darrian huomasi vasta kun ruoka tuotiin heidän eteensä miten nälkäinen ja janoinen hän oli. Ateria koostui lihasta ja vihanneksista sekä puurosta ja kalasta. Varsin runsas ateria ja he söivät hyvällä ruokahalulla, alienagessa harvemmin oli tarjolla hyvää ateriaa. Kenties eilen hänen hääpäivänään hän olisi saanut hyvän aterian, ajatus sai hänen mielensä synkenemään.

Hän huomasi myös, että Duncan söi myös varsin hyvällä ruokahalulla sekä varsin paljon, kun he olivat lopettaneet, kaikki ruoka oli mennyt.

Darrian katsoi hieman ihmeissään suojelija oli syönyt varmasti enemmän kuin hän ja hän oli luullut että hän oli nälkäinen.

Duncan hymyili kun palvelijat tulivat keräämään astiat.

"Ymmärrät myöhemmin." Tämä sanoi. "Sinun olisi parempi mennä lepäämään, huomenna on tiedossa pitkä ratsastus ja sinähän olet jo valmiiksi väsynyt... edellisen yön tapahtumista."

Darrian painoi päänsä.

"Käyn vain peseytymässä" hän sanoi suojelijalle ja meni pihalle, hän oli nähnyt hevosten juottokaukalon, siitä hän saisi vettä. Osa hänen lihaksistaan oli kipeitä, hän ei ollut tottunut ratsastamiseen ja edellisen yön taistelu palatsissa oli uuvuttanut häntä.

Tallissa olivat vain hevoset ja toinen haltia joka oli ollut ottamassa heidän hevosensa vastaan. Tämä oli nyt siivoamassa tallia, vilkaisten häntä kysyvästi.

Darrian ei välittänyt haltiasta, vaan käveli pihamaalle, riisui viittansa ja paitansa penkille. Sitten hän otti vettä kasvoilleen paljusta, se virkisti.

"Hei sinun ei kannattaisi tehdä tuota." Haltia sanoi.

Darrian kääntyi katsomaan haltiaa väsyneenä.

"Omistajan poika ei pidä tuosta."

"En välitä" Darrian sanoi väsyneesti ja riisui loputkin vaatteensa penkille. Sitten hän venytteli joitain lihaksiaan saaden jännityksen ja jäykkyyden hieman helpottamaan. Hän riisui loput vaattensa ja laittoi aseet niiden viereen.

Hän astui kaukaloon ja istui veteen antaen veden vilvoittaa häntä, hän oli aina pyrkinyt peseytymään kun se oli mahdollista. Hänen isänsä ja äitinsä olivat olleet lujia siitä. Puhtaus piti yleensä taudit loitolla tai niin he väittivät, sekä hän ei haisisi niin pahalta, saati näyttäisi. Ja kun hän oli ollut töissä teurastamossa, päivän päätyttyä hän oli aina käynyt joessa peseytymässä. Teurastamo oli ollut ylävirrassa, se ei ollut vielä likaantunut kuten alavirrassa lähellä satamaa.

Se oli aina parantunut hänen oloaan ja virkistänyt häntä, talvella se oli karaissut häntä vaikka osa oli pitänyt häntä hulluna.

Hän muisteli että vanhimmat sanoivat että peseytyminen vedessä oli myös jokin rituaali jota haltiat olivat tehneet aiemmin. Kenties se oli jotain syntien puhdistamista, shemlenit puhuivat tosin syntien puhdistamista tulella.

Darrian vilkaisi vaatteitaan, ne olivat yhä samat jotka hän oli laittanut päälleen kun hän oli tunkeutunut palatsiin, eikä hänellä ollut vaihtovaatteita. Tarkemmin katsottuna hän huomasi että niissä oli verta ja likaa, sekä ne olivat hieman hajonneet. Hän muisteli että muutama shemlen oli tarttunut ja repinyt niitä, kun hän oli tappanut heidät aarlin kartanossa.

Hänen huomionsa oli hetken aikaa kiinnittynyt vaatteisiinsa joten hän ei huomioinut lähestyviä askeleita. Äkkiä jokin painoi hänen päänsä veden alle. Hänen reaktionsa lähtivät heti toimimaan. Välittömästi hänen toinen kätensä tarttui kädestä, estäen hänen tukkansa repimisen toinen tarttui painajan käden viimeisistä sormista ja hän väänsi. Hän tunsi kuinka sormet murtuivat sekä kuuli huudon ja ote irtosi.

Hän nousi nopeasti seisomaan, vastustajia oli neljä shemleniä, häneen tarttunut horjui poispäin pidelleen murrettuja sormiaan.

Seuraava hyökkääjä oli jo tulossa, lihavampi mies ojensi kättään tarttuakseen häneen Darrian lähetti nopean ja terävän iskun avokämmenellä tämän nenään, pysäyttäen hyökkäyksen. Hän nousi välittömästi pois kaukalosta, samalla kun lihava mies horjahti taaksepäin. Kolmas mies hyökkäsi sivulta koukkulyönnillä, mutta se oli liian hidas ja selvä, Darrian astui sivulle jatkaen miehen lyöntiä kaataen tämän rajusti kaukaloa vasten. Tämän takaa tuli kalju mies jolla oli kädessään kuokka jota hän kohotti. Darrian astui häntä kohti ja iski kyynärpäällään tämän rintakehään juuri sydämen kohdalle. Kuokka tipahti mihen käsistä ja tämä tarttui rintaansa kaatuessaan.

Darrian käätyi kun lihava mies hyökkäsi, tämä löi suoran lyönnin hänen päätänsä kohti, Darrian väisti sen alta ja ohjasi toisella kädellään iskun ylitseen. Vapaalla kädellään hän lähetti voimakkaan iskun hyökkääjän kainaloon. Nyt hän seisoi hyvin ja sai iskuun voimaa mukaan. Se oli riittävä, hän tunsi kuinka kylkiluut ruhjoituivat hänen iskunsa voimasta, lihava mies kaatui maahan.

Kaukaloa vasten kaadettu mies oli päässyt pystyyn ja ja hyökkäsi häntä kohti. Darrian oli jo ennakoinut iskun, hän torjui sen ja vapaalla kädellään hän löi iskun juuri tämän navan alle jossa sisäelimet olivat suojaamattomia. Hän löi kätensä ensimmäiset nivelet uloinpana, se teki lyönnistä terävän. Iskun energia ja voima kohdistui pienelle alueelle, se oli tuhoisampaa. Mies kaatui maahan pidellen vatsaansa.

Jäljellä oli enää shemlen joka oli painanut hänen päänsä veden alle, tämä seisoi katsellen häntä raivon ja hämmennyksen vallassa, pidellen samalla loukkaantuneita sormiaan.

"Pahuksen veitsikorva." Mies huusi ja löi häntä ehjällä kädellään tai hän yritti. Darrian löi häntä nopeasti kaulaan sivulle kämmensyrjällään. Mies rojahtaa polvilleen henkeään haukkoen.

Darrian vilkaisi ympärilleen, hyökkääjät olivat maassa ja enempää hyökkääjiä ei ollut näkyvissä. Sen sijaan paikalla oli tullut shemleneitä sekä muutama muu haltia, jotka kaikki nyt tuijottivat häntä.

_Hienoa, se siitä että olisit onnistunut pitämään itsesi huomaamattomana saati pysyä pois ongelmista. _Darrian ajatteli ja kirosi varomattomuuttaan. _ Harmaa Suojelija ei tule tästä takulla ilahtumaan._

Samalla hetkellä muutamia shemleneintä tuli pihalle, yhden hän tunnisti majatalonpitäjäksi. Myös Duncan oli heidän joukossaan. Hetken aikaa kaikki vain tuijottivat. Sitten Duncan käveli tyynesti heidän ohitseen ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä, hänellä oli kädessään oluthaarikka. Ainoa ääni joka kuului, oli lyötyjen miesten vaikerointi.

Duncan katsoi hetken aikaa miehiä, sitten hän käänsi katseensa häneen.

"Yksi miehistä painoi pääni veden alle kun olin kylpemässä, mursin hänen sormensa jonka jälkeen hänen toverinsa hyökkäsivät kimppuuni, jolloin puolustauduin." Darrian sanoi.

Harmaa Suojelija otti kulauksen tuopistaan.

"Palvelijasi pahoinpiteli heitä, Suojelija tämä vaatii hyvitystä." Majatalonpitäjä huusi taaempaa.

"Hän ei ole palvelijani, hän on värvätty josta tulee harmaa suojelija." Duncan vastasi.

Duncan astui hänen ohitseen ja meni maassa olevien miesten eteen.

"Ja uskoakseni nämä miehet olivat ne jotka hyökkäsivät ensin. Vai miten on, hyökkäsittekö te ensin" Hänen äänensävynsä oli muuttunut kovemmaksi.

"Hän ei näyttänyt harmaalta suojelijalta." Yksi miehistä sai sanotuksi.

"Pahuksen veitsikorva oli kylpemässä juottokaukalossa, hän ei olisi saanut tehdä sitä, ajattelimme antaa hänelle opetuksen siitä hyvästä." Toinen jatkoi.

Duncan hymähti.

"Hyökkäys aseettoman Harmaan Suojelijan kimppuun on vakava rikos."

"Rangaistus taisi olla ruoskinta tai jalkapuu, en nyt aivan muista kumpi"

Miehet alkoivat valittaa ja huutaa.

Duncan kohotti kätensä ja sai heidät hiljenemään.

"Mutta koska te näytätte siltä, että olette saaneet jo rangaistuksen, annan asian olla, tällä kertaa. Menkää hoitamaan haavanne ja älkää enää aiheuttako ongelmia, ymmärrättekö."

Lyödyt miehet nyökkäilivät ja mutisivat että suostuisivat ja pyrkivät lähtemään pois, yksi oksensi matkalla. Sitten Duncan kääntyi hänen puoleensa.

"Mene huoneeseesi lepäämään, tässä on ihan tarpeeksi tapahtumia yhdelle päivälle.

Darrian nyökkäsi, meni ottamaan vaatteensa sekä aseet ja käveli suoraan majataloon. Hän ei välittänyt siitä että oli alasti ja vettä valuva, nyt oli parempi häipyä näkyvistä ja välttää ongelmia.

Jonkin ajan jälkeen Duncan tuli huoneeseen. Darrian nousi seisomaan sängyltään, hän oli ennättänyt pukeutua valitettavasti samoihin hieman rikkinäisiin ja verisiin vaatteisiin, tosin hän oli vähän saanut puhdistettua niitä.

"Auta minua ottamaan haarniskani pois." Suojelija sanoi.

Darrian meni heti auttamaan. Hän oli odottanut että Duncanilta tulisi maininta äskeisistä tapahtumista. Suojelija ei kumminkaan sanonut asiasta enempää.

"Meidän pitää yrittää nyt nukkua, lähdemme aikaisin aamulla."

Sen sanottuaan hän ei enää puhunut mitään vaan meni vuoteeseensa. Darrian päätti olla häiritsemättä Suojelijaa, vaikka hän halusi hieman selittää tekojaan sekä hän halusi tietää tämän vastauksen. Väsymyksestään huolimatta Darrian oli jonkin aikaa valveilla, ennen kuin uni saapui.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan heräsi hätkähtäen tarttuen vaistomaisesti vieressään olevaan tikariinsa. Sitten hän muisti missä oli, hän huokaisi ja rentoutui, mutta ei laittanut tikariaan pois. Sen paino ja tuttu muoto kädessä oli rauhoittava. Hän oli kantanut sitä miltei koko ajan kun hän oli ollut harmaa suojelija. Mahdilla ja riimuilla vahvistettu ase oli säilyttänyt terävyytensä ja voimansa vuosikymmenten ajan. Duncan antoi sormiensa vaeltaa sen kahvalle kirjoitetun tekstin yli.

Harmaan suojelijoiden motto oli kaiverrettu aseeseen. "Rauhassa valppaus. Sodassa voitto. Kuolemassa uhraus." Nyt hän ymmärsi sanojen merkityksen, nuorena hän ei ollut tajunnut sitä. Nyt hän oli riittävän vanha ja kokenut ymmärtääkseen. Pian hänen olisi annettava vastuu seuraaville, hänen aikansa oli pian päättymässä.

Vitsaus oli tulossa, arkki-demoni oli nousemassa, pian sen voima saavuttaisi huippunsa ja sitten maailma vapisisi. Arkkidemoni oli pysäytettävä alkuunsa ennen kuin se saisi kutsuttua lisää pimeänsikiöitä joukkoihinsa. Se tuhoaisi Fereldenin ja sitten leviäisi ympäröiviin maihin, sen jälkeen pimeänsikiöiden pysäyttämisiin tarvittaisiin Thedaksen kaikki armeijat.

Arkkidemonnin kaatamiseen tarvittaisiin harmaita suojelijoita. Harmaita suojelijoita oli valitettavasti vähän Ferenldenissä, onneksi lukumäärä on nousussa. He tarvitsisivat jokaisen uuden suojelijan. Ser Jory, Daveth ja Darrian olivat viimeisimmät värvätyt. Duncan toivoi että he läpäisisivät seremonian.

Ser Jory oli ritari joka oli palvellut aiemmin Aarli Eamonia, mutta oli siirtynyt Teyryn Couslandin palvelukseen Higheveriin tavattuaan tulevan vaimonsa siellä. Hän oli voittanut turnajaiset jotka oli pidetty Harmaiden Suojelijoiden kunniaksi.

Turnajaisissa oli pajon tapahtumia, kansaa oli kerääntynyt kaukaakin tapahtumaa seuraamaan. Se alkoi näytöksillä ja akrobaateilla, sitten taitojaan esittelivät ratsastajat ja jousiampujat. Niiden jälkeen tulivat ritarit ja sotilaat jotka esittelivät taitojaan.

Kansa sai huvia ja viihdykettä, mutta harmaat suojelijat katselivat areenaa mahdollisten värvättävien varalta, osa oli varsin päteviä. Mutta mitenkään poikkeuksellisia ei toistaiseksi ollut tullut esiin.

Duncan istui kunniapaikalla katsomossa Teyryin seurassa. Pian alkoi lähitaistelu jossa taitoja miteltiin jalkaisin eri aseilla.

Duncanin huomio meni pian yhteen isompaan ritariin joka voitti vastustajiaan peräjälkeen.

"Kuka hän on?" Duncan oli kysynyt teyryniltä.

"Ser Jory. Hän siirtyä äskettäin palvelukseeni Aarli Eamonilta. Hän on mennyt naimisiin täkäläisen neidon kanssa."

Ottelut jatkuivat ja taistelijoiden vähentyessä ja illan saapuessa Ser jory oli voittanut turnajaisten kenttätaistelun.

Duncanin oli vakuuttunut Ser Joryn taistelutaidoista ja kun Ser Jory esiteltiin hänelle päivän päätteeksi, Duncan oli päättänyt värvätä hänet. Ser Jory oli ollut otettu kunniasta ja vannonut juhlallisesti pöytäseurueen edessä taistelevansa pimeänsikiöitä vastaan ja palaavansa voitokkaana takaisin.

Duncan oli huokaissut kun tämä oli lähtiessään hyvästellyt vaimoaan, joka odotti heidän lastaan. Hän ei tiennyt palaisiko Ser Jory koskaan, muut suojelijat olivat katselleet myös tapahtumaa. Harvalla heistä oli perhe, muutamat pitivät yhteyttä sukulaisiinsa, mutta kenelläkään heistä ei ollut vaimoa. Taistelu pimeänsikiöitä vastaan jätti jälkensä, se näkyi heissä kaikissa. Suurin osa harmaista suojelijoista omisti elämänsä taisteluun niitä vastaan. Ritarin taistelutaidoissa ei ollut mitään valittamista, hänen miekkansa tuli tarpeeseen vitsausta vastaan.

Daveth taas oli ollut varas Deneremistä, varsin taitava tosin ja nopea. Duncan hymyili, Daveth muistutti häntä hieman omasta nuoruudestaan. Tämä oli yrittänyt varastaa hänen rahamassiaan, hän oli tuskin huomannut sitä. Takaa-ajo oli ollut melkoinen, vartiosto oli liittynyt siihen. Oli tarvittu useita vartioita ja koiria ennen kuin Daveth saatiin kiinni. Hän oli onnistunut väistämään kiinniottoyrityksiä ja tyrmäämään useita vartijoita. Heitti yhden vahtikoiran yhden talon ikkunasta sisään, toisia hän oli juossut pakoon talon katoille, välillä muureja pitkin. Takaa-ajo oli saanut kansaakin seuramaan tapahtumaa, lopulta vartiosto oli onnistunut ajamaan hänet erään rakennuksen sisään. Senkin jälkeen oli tarvittu viisi miestä saamaan tämä kuriin.

Duncan oli vaikuttunut, lähistölle kertyneet ihmiset olivat nauraneet ja ilkkuneet vartiostoa, tosin osa oli kannustanut myös vartiostoa, kansa oli saanut viihdettä ja juoruttavaa pariksi päiväksi.

Vartiosto ei ollut huvittunut, sitten he olivat tunnistaneet Davethin, tämä oli aiheuttanut vuosien varrella melkoisen kasan ongelmia vartiostolle. Nyt kun tämä oli lopulta saatu kiinni ja tunnistettua, hänestä aiottiin tehdä esimerkki ja hirttää siinä paikalla.

Silloin Duncan oli puuttunut asioihin. Hän oli tarjonnut Davethille paikkaa Harmaissa Suojelijoissa, mies oli katsonut häntä jonkin aikaa. Mutta oli hyväksynyt tarjouksen. Vartiosto ei ollut pitänyt asiasta, mutta he eivät voineet kiistää värväysoikeutta.

Davethin kyvyt olisivat varmasti hyödyksi suojelijoille, lisäksi tämä otti vakavasti vitsauksen uhan ja oli valmis taistelemaan vastaan sitä vastaan.

Ser Jory ja Daveth olivat lähteneet Suojelijoiden mukana Ostagardin, Duncainilla oli ollut muutama asia hoidettavanaan. Hän oli muistanut Adaian tulisen haltianaisen alienagesta ja oli myöhemmin kuullut että hän oli menehtynyt vartioiden kanssa käymässään kahakassa. Se menetys oli harmittanut häntä. Kaksikymmentä vuotta aiemmin hän oli aikonut värvätä tämän, mutta oli luopunut ajatuksesta koska tämä oli ollut menossa naimisiin. Myöhemmin hän oli kuullut että hänellä oli poika jota hän oli kouluttanut. Hän oli kuullut jonkin verran nuorukaisesta, se mitä hän oli kuullut, oli lupaavaa. Joten hän oli päättänyt tulla tapaamaan tätä.

Duncan käänsi päätänsä ja näki Darrianin nukkuvan hahmon vuoteessa. Nuorukainen nukkui sikeästi, tämä oli varmasti väsynyt. Edellisenä yönä tämä ei ollut nukkunut yhtään. Tosin hänenkin unensa olivat jääneet vähiin, mutta harmaana suojelijana hän tarvitsi vähemmän unta.

Valendrian oli kuitenkin kuullut että hän oli tulossa tapaamaan häntä ja Adaian poikaa. Tämä olikin järjestänyt pojan naimisiin, hän oli saapunut nuorukaisen hääpäivänä. Duncan oli kaikessa rauhassa saapunut suuren puun Vhenadahlin – haltioiden puun alle, kun nuorukainen oli tullut hänen luokseen. Tämä oli pyytänyt häntä kohteliaasti poistumaan, muistuttaen ettei ihmisten olisi hyvä olla alienagessa.

Tämä oli lähestynyt häntä aseistettua ja haarniskoitua ihmistä täysin rauhallisesti ja tyynesti.

Pian Valendrian oli myös saapunut paikalle, "pelastamaan" nuorukaista. Duncan oli ennättänyt vaihtaa vain muutaman sanan tämän kanssa, nuorukainen oli kiinnostunut harmaista suojelijoista, mutta Duncan oli päättänyt puhua tämän kanssa myöhemmin, hääseremonia oli alkamassa. Nuorukainen oli menossa naimisiin ja hän tiesi miten tärkeä juhla häät, olivat haltioille. Avioliitto oli heille tunnus siitä että tästä tuli yhteisön täysivaltainen jäsen. Ja tiedossa olivat kaksoishäät, nuorukaisen serkku oli myös menossa naimisiin, joten hääseremoniaa oli seuraamassa iso joukko alienagen haltioita. Nuorukaisen isä oli rikas haltioiden mittapuulla ja ei ollut säästellyt kuluja.

Hääseremonia oli alkanut normaalisti, sitten asiat olivat alkaneet mennä vikaan. Duncan huomasi että alienageen oli tullut iso joukko sotilaita haarniskoituna ja aseistettuna. Heitä johti hienosti pukeutunut aatelinen, jonka Duncan tunnisti Deneremin aarlin pojaksi Vaughan Kendellsiksi.

Aseistetut sotilaat olivat pitäneet haltiat kaukana, osa vieraista oli niin tyrmistyneitä, etteivät ennättäneet protestoida. Haltiat eivät olleet varautuneet ongelmiin hääpäivänä.

Duncan oli nähnyt kaukaa kun Darrian oli protestoinut, mutta nuorukainen ei ollut tiennyt mitä tehdä. Haltioilla ei ollut minkäänlaisia aseita, he olivat varautuneet vain juhlintaan ja yhdessäoloon. Duncan oli nähnyt kaukaakin kun tämä oli katsonut ympärilleen lavalta jolla hääseremoniaa pidettiin, lavan alaosa oli ollut täynnä ihmissotilaita. Jos tämä olisi hyökännyt, sotilaat olisivat aloittaneet verilöylyn. Sillä hetkellä yksi Vaughanin seuralaisista iski hämmentyneen nuorukaisen tainnoksiin

Sitten he olivat ottaneet hääseurueen naiset, morsiamet ja morsiusneidot sotilaiden avulla mukaansa.

Pian haltioiden tyrmistys oli vaihtunut raivoksi. Duncan oli nähnyt kuinka haltioiden kylän vanhin hahren, Valendrian yritti saada ääntänsä kuuluvalla ja saada järjestystä aikaan. Duncan oli mennyt tämän luokse auttamaan häntä.

Kun haltiat väittelivät mitä tehdä, Darrian oli toipunut iskusta. Darrian oli päättänyt lähteä serkkunsa kanssa pelastamaan naisia. Duncan oli lainannut heille aseitaan ja antanut muutaman neuvon, sitten he olivat lähteneet.

Pian ilta oli vaihtunut yöksi. He jäivät odottamaan, Valendrian tunnusti että hän oli tahtonut Darrianin jäävän alienageen, koska tämä oli taitava taistelija, hänellä oli ollut suunnitelmissa että hän olisi saanut Darrianin kaupungin vartiostoon. Duncan oli ymmärtänyt, vaikka hän olisi mieluummin värvännyt nuorukaisen harmaisiin.

Lopulta aurinko oli alkanut kajastaa, sitten nuoret olivat palanneet. Yksi haltianeidoista oli kuollut ja muita oli murjottu. Mutta Darrian ja hänen serkkunsa olivat saaneet kihlattunsa ja serkkunsa hengissä ulos aarlin palatsista. Darrian oli tappanut Vaughenin ja tämän kumppanit sekä palatsin sotilaat.

Kaupungin vartiosto oli tullut pian selvittämään tapahtunutta. Tilanne alkoi kiristyä vartioiden ja haltioiden välillä, kun Darrian astui esiin muiden joukosta ja heitti verisen miekan vartioston eteen ja otti syyn tapahtumista. Salaten samalla sen että hänen serkkunsa oli auttanut häntä.

Kun vartiosto oli ottamassa häntä haltuun, Duncan oli käyttänyt värväysoikeutta, vartiosto oli joutunut luovuttamaan hänet. Mutta vartioston kapteeni oli vaatinut että Darrian poistuisi välittömästi kaupungista.

"Sinä olet nyt minun kanssani, sano hyvästisi ja tule sitten minun luokseni, me lähdemme välittömästi."

"Ymmärrän" Hämmentynyt nuorukainen oli sanonut. Sitten tämä oli puhunut nopeasti serkkunsa ja Vaelendrian kanssa. Muutamat hänen sukulaisensa ja ystävänsä olivat myös tulleet aukiolla sanomaan hänelle hyvästit. Tämä meni vielä sanomaan hyvästit isälleen ja kihlatulleen..

Duncan jäi portille odottamaan, sää oli muuttunut pilviseksi ja pian alkoikin sataa. Pian sen jälkeen Darrian tuli hupulliseen viittaan pukeutuneena hänen eteensä.

"Oletko valmis?" hän oli kysynyt.

Darrian oli vain nyökännyt.

Nuorukainen oli lupaava, hänestä tulisi pätevä Suojelija, jos hän läpäisisi kokeen. Tämä varmasti mietti sukulaisiaan ja ystäviään jotka jäivät alienageen. Duncanin tietojen mukaan Darrian ei ole ollut paljoa Alienagen ulkopuolella, muuten kuin töissään, Duncan muisti kuulleensa tämä työskentelevän teurastamolla. Mutta Deneremin ulkopuolella tämä ei ollut käynyt, hänelle täytyy opettaa taidot selviytyä metsässä ja erämaassa sekä syvillä teillä.

Sitten illalla tapahtunut kahakka, vaikka hänet oli yllätetty, tämä oli iskenyt neljä miestä maahan hyvin nopeasti. Tämä pystyi kyllä puolustamaan itseään, mutta harmaat suojelijat eivät voisi koko ajan olla kahakoimassa ihmisten kanssa. Tosin tässä tapauksessa Darrian puolusti vain itseään. Ihmisten ja haltioiden välit eivät olleet parhaimpia.

Mutta ne ovat asioita johon täytyy paneutua myöhemmin. Duncan huokaisi ja sulki taas silmänsä ja yritti saada uudestaan unta, seuraavat päivät olisivat pitkiä, Ostagardiin oli vielä matkaa.


	5. Chapter 5

Luku 5

Duncan herätti hänet aamulla, he pukeutuivat ja hän auttoi Duncanin haarniskan päälle, Duncanin antamaa nahkahaarniskaa hän ei ennättänyt edes koittaa. Suojelija sanoi että he katsoisivat sen myöhemmin.

Majatalon salissa oli hiljaista, he menivät sivupöytään. Darrian laittoi varusteensa viereensä ja aseet käden ulottuville.

Vain muutama muu oli aikaisin hereillä, majatalon emäntä joka pyyhki pöytiä, keittiössä oleva kokki ja heille aamiaisen tuonut tarjoilija. Tarjoilija oli miespuolinen haltija joka katseli häntä valppaasti. Darrian päätti olla huomioimatta tätä. Eiköhän tuonut jo tarpeeksi ongelmia muille haltioille. Se että yksi haltia oli iskenyt maahan neljä shemleniä, se saattoi saada heidät kostamaan se jollekin toiselle haltialle, jolla ei olisi hänen koulutustaan tai taistelutaitoja. Darrian oli kuullut että oli tapauksia jossa shemlenit olivat lynkanneet yksinäisen haltian ja selvinneet rangaistuksetta.

Aamiaiseksi oli puuroa ja kananmunia sekä leipää ja juustoa, juomaksi vuohenmaitoa. Darrian huokaisi. _ Yritä syödä, tarvitset pian voimiasi. _Hän muistutti itseään. Kumminkin huoli hänen isästään ja sukulaisistaan sekä ystävistään painoi häntä raskaasti.

"He ovat turvassa tällä hetkellä, sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia heistä." Duncan sanoi lukien hänen ajatuksensa. Darrian kohotti katseensa suojelijaan.

"Alienage on "puhdistettu" aieminkin, serkkuni Soriksen vanhemmat surmasi väkijoukko, heidät poltettiin taloonsa. Se alkoi vain nyrkkitappelusta jossa mukana oli haltia."

Darrian nojautui eteenpäin ja alensi ääntään, vaikka heidän lähettyvillään ei ollut ketään joka olisi kuullut.

"Sinä tiedät mitä minä tein. Luuletko ettei siitä ole seurauksia?"

"Sinä teit, mitä sinun täytyi tehdä. Luulen silti että seuraukset eivät ole nyt niin vakavia."

"Vaughen ei ollut pidetty Deneremissä ja vartiosto luullakseni pitää tilanteen hallussa.

Darrian katsoi epäilevästi Suojelijaa.

"Kuningas Cailan myös kunnioittaa suuresti Harmaita Suojelijoita." Duncan jatkoi.

"Minä selitän hänelle asian, uskon että hän ymmärtää. Kuningatar Anora tuskin myös haluaa nyt levottomuuksia Deneremiin, kun vitsaus on tulossa. Joten uskon että alienage jätetään rauhaan."

Duncanin sanat helpottivat hieman Darrianin oloa.

"Mutta sinun kannattaa nyt jättää alienagen elämä taaksesi, olet nyt värvätty harmaisiin. Tulet taistelemaan varjonsikiöitä vastaan tästä eteenpäin." Duncan sanoi päättäväisesti lopettaen keskustelun. He söivät aamiaisen loppuun hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Heidän hevosensa oli jo satuloitu kun he saapuivat talleille. He lastasivat ne nopeasti ja lähtivät.

Darrian keskittyi nyt opettelemaan ratsastusta paremmin, hänen tasapainonsa sekä koulutuksensa auttoivat oppimisessa. Hän pyrki seuraamaan Duncanin esimerkkiä, tämän liikkeitä ja asentoa. Päivän ratsastuksen jälkeen hän oli oppinut siedettävästi ratsastamaan. Hän ei enää ollut tippumassa satulasta. Tosin hänestä tuntui että hevonen yritti pitää hänet myös satulassa.

Duncan kertoi että kruunu oli antanut käskyn että pääteillä oli oltava majoitus tietyin välimatkoin matkalaisille.

Seuraava yöpaikka oli pienempi vain talli ja asuinrakennus. Darrian piti sitä hyvänä yöpymispaikkana. haltiana hän ei odottanut mitään kummempaa nukkumispaikkaa. Hänen isänsä Cyrion oli ollut sen verran varakas että hän oli tarjonnut hänelle ja äidille haltioiden mittapuulla hyvän lapsuuden. Heillä oli ruokaa ja suojaa sekä yksityisyyttä.

Hänen äidillään Adailla oli ollut mahdollisuus kouluttaa häntä täysipäiväisesti. Hän ei halunnut että taidot jotka hän omasi vaipuisivat unholaan. Haltioiden taistelutaidot, joista kerrottiin tarinoita.

Darrian hymyili, jotkin hänen varhaisimmat muistonsa olivat siitä kun hänen äitinsä piti hänestä kiinni ja ohjaili hänen käsiään sekä jalkojaan oikeisiin asentoihin.

Hänelle oli opetettu lukuisia liikesarjoja joita hänen äitinsä oli myös kutsunut tansseiksi. Näin liikkeitä ei välttämättä epäilty shemleneiden keskuudessa, jos he näkivät niitä, he olettivat vain haltioiden tanssivan. Haltioille ei aina sallittu sotilas- tai taistelukoulutusta. Varsinkaan aseita ei haluttu antaa haltioille.

Duncan opasti hänelle miten hevosta oli hyvä hoitaa kun he veivät ne talliin. Darrian tiesi jonkin verran asiasta, mutta otti mielellään neuvot vastaan. Jotkut ottivat haltiat huolehtimaan eläimistä, sanottiin että joillakin heistä oli luonnollinen lahja ymmärtää eläimiä. Darrian oli kuitenkin päättänyt olla kiintymättä eläimiin liikaa, koska hän työskenteli toisinaan teurastamossa alienagen lähellä, jokaista niitä ei voinut surra. Mutta hevosista huolehtiminen paransi hieman Darrianin oloa.

Hevosten hoidon jälkeen he menivät sisälle pieneen krouviin, nuori shemlen nainen antoi heille illallisen ja poistui sitten jonnekin.

He söivät illallisen pienessä salissa, ketään muuta ei ollut paikalla. Sen jälkeen suojelija alkoi lukea joitain papereita ja kirjeitä. Darrian päätti olla vaivaamatta tätä.

"Menen talliin tarkistamaan hevoset." Darrian sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ottaen keihäänsä, muut kantamukset hän jätti pöydän viereen.

Duncan nosti katseensa papereistaan ja katsoi häntä mietiskelevästi.

"Pyrin välttämään ongelmia." Suojelijan katse palasi papereihin.

Ulkona oli vielä valoisaa, vain muutama pilvi oli taivaalla. Darrian näki että kauempana pelloilla muutama shemlen paimensi karjaansa. Kaukana horisontissa hän näki lohikäärmehuippuvuoren siluetin.

Darrian käveli talliin, heidän hevosensa oli laitettu pilttuisiin ja ne söivät nyt eteen tuotua ruokaansa. Nuori tallipoika vahti niitä, mutta Darrianin tullessa tämä kääntyi ja lähti. Darrian ymmärsi, aseistautuneen haltian näkeminen varmasti hermostutti nuorta.

Darrian kiersi tallin, hän oli yksin. Hän silitti hieman hevosensa päätä, se kohotti hetkeksi päätänsä ruuastaan, mutta jatkoi pian syömistään.

Darrian katsoi vielä ympärilleen, talli oli tyhjä, hän siirtyi keskemmälle tallia. Siinä oli tilaa ja alusta oli tasainen. Darrian laittoi keihäänsä seinää vasten ja laittoi loput aseensa keihään viereen. Hän otti jalkineensa pois ja vähensi vaatetustaan, jättäen vain housut päällensä. Hänen jalkansa olivat kovettuneet joten käveleminen kovalla hiekkapohjalla ei vaivannut häntä.

Darrian astui keskelle tilaa, piirtäen maahan ympyrän jonka sisään hän astui. Hän rentoutti ja teki muutaman hengitysharjoituksen, sitten hän aloitti tanssin. Haltiat tanssivat ja juhlivat, ilonaiheet pyrittiin jakamaan alieagessa. Mutta Darrianin tansseja ei tanssittu juhlissa, tällä tanssilla oli synkempi puolensa, sen juuret menivät päiviin jolloin haltiavaltakunta oli yhä seissyt. Silloin näitä tansseja oli opetettu sen parhaimmille sotureille. Kokematon katselija ei välttämättä ymmärtäisi liikkeiden merkitystä, ne eivät aina olleet selviä kokeneillekaan sotureille. Darriankin löysi niistä aina välillä uusia piirteitä.

Mutta nyt hän oli tyynnyttänyt mielensä, hänen kehonsa liikkui asennosta toiseen kuin vesi. Hän pyrki vain keskittymään liikkeisiin, sulkien viimepäivien tapahtumat pois, löytäen tyyneyden. Tällä tavoin hän oli tehnyt silloin kun hän oli saanut tiedon siitä että hänen äitinsä oli surmattu. Sillä tavoin hänen äitinsä olisi tahtonut hänen surevan.

Darrian sulki ajatuksen nopeasti pois, vain liikkeet olivat jäljellä sekä näkymättömät vastustajat, joita varten liikkeet oli tehty. Hän tanssi unohtaen ajan ja paikan. Vastustajia hyökkäsi ja hän väisti iskuja ja kaatoi hyökkääjiään maahan, iskien heitä sivuun. Kun tanssi loppui, hän seisoi taas aloituspaikassaan ympyrän sisällä. Darrian soi itselleen pienen hymyn, sitten hän aloitti toisen tanssin, sen liikkeet olivat erilaisia.

Useiden tanssien jälkeen hänen mielensä oli rauhoittunut, mutta hänen kehonsa oli joutunut töihin ja oli jossain määrin väsynyt. Viimeisen tanssin hän tanssi silmät kiinni, aina ei ollut mahdollista käyttää silmiään.

Tanssien päätyttyä hän seisoi paikallaan, veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä ja kohotti katseensa Harmaaseen Suojelijaan joka seisoi jonkin matkan päässä hänestä. Hän oli olettanut oikein että se oli suojelija joka oli tullut paikalle.

Duncan katseli häntä tyynesti, näytti että tämä hymyili, Darrian ei ollut varma. Duncan oli ottanut haarniskan pois päältänsä, pitäen tunikan päällänsä. Aseitaan piti toisessa kädessään, toisessa oli leili. Sen hän heitti Darrianille, Darrian otti kopin ja joi jonkin verran siitä. Darrian maistoi sisältöä mehua, hän tunnisti omenien ja muutaman muun yrtin maun. Se virkisti. Darrian astui pois ympyrästä ja suojelija veti aseensa esiin laittaen huotran ja muut tavarat maahan. Sitten Duncan astui ympyrään ja aloitti omien liikesarjojen tekemisen. Ketään muuta ei hevosten ja heidän lisäksensä näkynyt.

Darrian otti uuden kulauksen leilistä ja istui vieressä olevaan heinäkasaan.

Hän istui siinä jonkin aikaa seuraten kun suojelija teki oman "tanssinsa". Hän tunnisti liikkeistä samankaltaisuutta, mutta ne olivat silti jossain määrin erilaisia.

Olihan Duncan shemlen, ihminen ja hän elvhen haltia. Darrian oli miltei yhtä pitkä kuin Suojelija mutta siihen yhtäläisyydet loppuivat. Darrian oli hoikempi ja notkeampi keholtaan, hänellä oli terävät kasvonpiirteet ja teräväkärkiset korvat.

Duncan harjoitteli jonkin aikaa, Darrian levähti jonkin aikaa. Jonkin ajan päästä Duncan lopetteli harjoituksensa.

"Olen nähnyt haltioiden ennenkin tekevän noita liikkeitä. " Duncan sanoi ja tuli Darrianin luokse. Darrian ojensi hänelle leilin ja nousi ylös. Duncan joi leilistä vähän ja katsoi sitten Darriania.

"Saisinko nähdä kätesi." Duncan sanoi.

Darrian ojensi kätensä, Duncan tarttui ja käänsi niitä hieman.

"Olet kovettanut kämmensyrjäsi, tätä olen nähnyt aiemminkin."

"Jossain määrin, tosin minä halusin säilyttää sormieni näppäryyden myös." Darrian vastasi.

"Olen tavannut myös harmaita suojelijoita jotka ovat tehneet samoin." Duncan sanoi ja hetken aikaa varjo käväisi tämän kasvoilla, mutta sitten se meni ohi.

"Olen nähnyt joidenkin pystyvän rikkomaan lautoja käsillään, miten sinä? "

"Jossain määrin." Darrian vastasi vältellen.

"Ymmärrän että et halua kertoa asiasta shemlenille." Duncan sanoi ja huokaisi irrottaen otteensa käsistä.

"Minä en epäile tai vihaa ketään sokeasti, uskon että shemleneiden joukossa on hyviä yksilöitä." Darrian vastasi.

"Mutta valitettavasti en ole juurikaan tavannut kovin montaa sellaista."

Darrian vilkaisi ympärilleen, he olivat edelleen kahden.

"Jos haluat tietää, kyllä pystyn rikkomaan paljain käsin ja potkuin lautoja."

"Ja palatsissa surmasin muutaman sotilaan paljain käsin." Darrian sanoi synkistyen.

"Olin töissä erään kääpiön teurastamolla alienagen lähellä, opin siellä lopettamaan erikokoisia eläimiä nopeasti ja ilman epäröintiä. Tiedän niiden ruumiinrakenteen ja kohdat joista ne kuolevat välittömästi."

"Sovelsin tietoa Aarlin palatsissa." Darrion sanoi, kääntyi ja käveli poispäin.

"Äitini Adaia opetti minut käyttämään miekkaa ja tikaria hyvin. Itse pidän sauvasta tai keihäästä, niiden käytössä olen parhaimmillani."

"Alienagessa oli myös muutama muu joka pystyi opettamaan minua, osa oli palvellut Kuningasta sodassa Fereldanin vapauttamisessa, kuulemma yksikössä jota kutsuttiin yöhaltioiksi, ei haltioita tosin siitä kiitetty kovinkaan paljon."

"Mutta tiedät sen että osaan taistella, sen takia sinä minut värväsit." Darrian sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Suojelijaa.

"Totta, vitsaus on tulossa Ferenldaniin, tarvitsemme lisää harmaita suojelijoita sitä varten." Duncan vastasi.

"Pian varjonsikiöitä tulvii maanpinnalle, ne on pysäytettävä hinnalla millä hyvänsä."

"No minut on varmaan hyvä heittää niitä vastaan, mitäpä yksi haltia merkitsee."

"Älä aliarvioi meitä, jokaisella harmaalla suojelijalla on merkitystä taistelussa." Duncan sanoi painokkaasti.

"Älä huoli, en aio paeta, pidin itseäni jo kuolleena kun tunnustin tekoni vartiostolle."

"Sitä paitsi mihin minä muka menisin, en voi palata kotiini. En tunne maailmaa alienagen ulkopuolella, olen täällä vain yksinäinen haltia joka on helppo saalis. Olen sinulle henkeni velkaa, enemmänkin ilman lainaamiasi aseita, en olisi välttämättä onnistunut pelastamaan muita." Darrian sanoi ja sitten suoristautui.

"Minä tottelen käskyjäsi ja seuraan sinua näitä varjonsikiöitä vastaan, siihen voit luottaa."

"Toivon vain että pystyt puhumaan kuninkaalle että alienagea ei uhattaisi minun tekojeni takia. Se on ainoa asia jota tulen pyytämään." Darrian sanoi ja painoi päänsä.

"Sen voin tehdä." Duncan sanoi, sitten tämä laittoi miekkansa pois ja otti vierestään puista tehdyt harjoitusaseet. Ja heitti puisen miekan Darrianille. Sitten hän kohotti oman harjoitusmiekkansa tervehdykseen."

"Nyt katsotaan mitä sinä osaat."

He ratsastivat useita päiviä valtatietä pitkin ja yöpyivät tienvarren majataloissa ja krouveissa.

Aina iltaisin ja aamuisin hän ja Duncan harjoittelivat keskenään. Duncan oli vahva ja nopea miekkailija. Niin oli Darriankin, mutta Harmaa Suojelija oli häntä paljon kokeneempi.

Darrian pärjäisi varsin hyvin Suojelijan hyökkäyksien alla ja onnistui toisiaan saamaan iskunkin perille. Mutta suurimmaksi osaksi se oli hän joka otti iskuja vastaan.


	6. Chapter 6

Darrian oli viime päivinä oppinut ratsastamaan kelvollisesti ja enää hänen lihaksensa eivät kipeitä jokaisen päivän jälkeen. Hän alkoi jopa nauttia siitä. Haltioilla ei tavallisesti ollut mahdollisuutta ratsastaa hevosilla. Mutta silti Duncan oli pitänyt yllä nopeaa tahtia, heillä oli kiire Ostagardiin. Harmaiden Suojelijoiden Komentajana Duncanin paikka oli taistelussa ja luultavasti eturintamassa. Heillä ei ratsastamisen aikana ollut paljon mahdollisuuksia keskustella. Kun Duncan oli vakuuttunut siitä että hän osasi ratsastaa kelvollisesti, he olivat alkaneet pitää enemmän vauhtia ja jokaisella kuninkaallisella vaihtoasemalla jossa heillä oli mahdollisuus vaihtaa hevoset virkeisiin, he tekivät sen.

Muutama hevonen jolla hän oli ratsastanut, ei ollut niin hyväkäytöksinen kuin ensimmäinen ratsu. Mutta hän oli pysynyt satulassa ja hallinnut ratsunsa.

Aamupäivällä heidän ratsastaessaan, Darrian huomasi kyltin joka oli laitettu tien varrelle, siinä oli nimi Ketun kukkula, he alkoivat siis lähestyä jotain kylää tai kaupunkia. Valtatien varrella he olivat ohittaneet taloja ja maatiloja sekä pienempiä kyliä joissa muutamissa he olivat yöpyneet. Kenties tämä paikka oli merkittävämpi, matkalaisia alkoi olla enemmän tiellä.

Hänen arvionsa osui oikeaan. Myöhemmin päivällä saapuivat suurempaan kaupunkiin valtatien varrella, talot olivat puuta ja kiveä ja osa oli varsin hyvin tehty. Katujakin oli osan matkaa kivetetty. Kaupungin vierellä meni suuri joki. Duncan oli maininnut että sama joki erotti toisistaan eteläiset kukkulat ja suuren tasangon.

"Menemme tapaamaan paikallista käskynhaltijaa ja sitten matkustamme hänen sotajoukkonsa mukana Ostagardiin." Duncan sanoi ja käänsi hevosensa toiselle kadulle.

Darrian huomasi että katu vei linnaa kohti joka tuli talojen takaa näkyviin. Se oli rakennettu mäelle ja hallitsi koko kaupungin näkymää. Linnan viirissä oli ketun kuva.

Lähestyessään linnan porttia yksi vartioista astui eteenpäin ja viittoi heitä pysähtymään.

"Ilmoittakaa asianne." Sotilas sanoi heidän tullessa lähelle.

Duncan veti hupun kasvoiltaan ja katsoin sotilasta.

"Olen Duncan harmaiden suojelijoiden komentaja, minua odotetaan."

"Aivan, komentaja menkää sisään." mies sanoi ja ryhdistäytyi.

"Näyttäkää komentajalle reitti." mies sanoi yhdelle sotilaalle.

Heidät johdatettiin sisäpihalle jossa tallipojat ottivat heidän hevosensa.

Parempiin ja hienompiin vaatteisiin sonnustautunut vanhempi shemlen tuli pihalle ja lähestyi Duncania.

"Ser, olen linnan sensalki, olemme odottaneet teitä, paroni ei nyt ole paikalla. mutta hän palaa illalla. Pyydän, seuratkaa minua, olen järjestänyt teille huoneen.

Darrian seurasi Duncania kun tämä käveli sensalkin perässä sisälle linnaan. Tämä vei heidät syvemmälle linnaan ja jonkin ajan päästä tämä aukaisi isomman huoneen oven.

Se oli varsin hyvin kalustettu suuri vuode, pöytä, kaappeja ja iso matka-arkku, muutama asetelma sekä taulu joka kuvasi jotain taistelua.

"Palvelijasi voi nukkua muiden veitsikorvien kanssa, heidän tiloissaan."

"Hän ei ole palvelijani, vaan värvätty harmaa suojelija." Duncan sanoi väliin. "Odotan että hänelle näytetään sen mukaista kunnioitusta." Hän lisäsi painokkaasti.

Sensalki pysähtyi ja takerteli hetken aikaa sanoissaan.

"Suokaa anteeksi, hän ei näyttänyt harmaalta suojelijalta, oletin..."

"Oletitte väärin, uskon että pystytte löytämään hänelle oman huoneen läheltä."

"Kyllä aivan, itse asiassa viereinen huone on vapaa, saan sen uskoakseni pian käyttöön."

"Tehkää niin."

Sensalki poistui nopeasti kumartaen matkalla. Darrian nipisti hieman sormillaan huuliaan, ettei hänen hymynsä näkyisi niin selvästi.

Darrian vilkaisi kysyvästi Duncania kun mies oli poistunut nopeasti ovesta.

"Me olemme harmaita suojelijoita, miehiä ja naisia jokaisesta rodusta, sotureita ja maageja, barbaareja ja kuninkaita." Duncan sanoi.

Darrian risti kätensä rinnallensa. "Jokainen meistä siis on kunnioituksen arvoinen, jopa minä."

"Niin kuin mainitsin, osa harmaiden suojelijoiden suurimmista sankareista on ollut haltioita."

Darrian huokaisi. "Näkyisipä se enemmän siinä miten kansaani kohdellaan."

"Se olisi toivottavaa, mutta valitettavasti harmaat suojelijat eivät puutu tällaisiin kiistoihin, me taistelemme vain pimeänsikiöitä vastaan."

"Pystymmekö me muka pysymään puolueettomina kaikessa." Darrian kysyi ja laittoi keihäänsä seinälle ja risti kätensä.

"Me emme sekaannu aateliston saati kuningaskuntien asioihin, me taistelemme vain varjosikiöitä vastaan."

"Totta aina puolueettomuus ei ole helppoa, mutta sen takia hallitsijat eivät pidä meitä uhkana ja voimme paremmin varautua pimeänsikiöiden hyökkäyksiin."

"Ja Fereldenistä meidät kartoitettiin parisataa vuotta sitten, Kuningas Maric antoi meille luvan palata vasta kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten. Joten pyrimme nyt olemaan varovaisempia."

Darrian katsoi Suojelijaa, tämä oli siis ottanut melkoisen riskin kun oli värvännyt hänet. Teko suututtaisi varmasti osaa aatelisia, aateliset pystyivät tekemään elämän helposti hankalaksi, sen hän oli huomannut. Darrian alkoi arvostaa suojelijaa enemmän.

Mutta sitten Darrian ymmärsi, Duncan tosiaan oli halunnut tämä harmaisiin, kuten hän sitä kutsui. Darrian alkoi miettiä millainen uhka nämä varjosikiötä olivat.

Koputus ovelta sai hänet kääntymään, Duncan viittasi ovelle ja Darrian meni aukaisemaan sen. Ovella seisoi naispuolinen haltia harmaassa palvelijan puvussa. Hänellä oli tumma tukka ja tummat silmät. Tämä katsoi hetken aikaa Darriania. Tämän takana hän näki toisen haltiapalvelijan, miehen joka kantoi heidän laukkujaan, jotka olivat olleet heidän ratsujensa mukana.

"Suojelija, teidän huoneenne on valmis." Nainen sanoi hetken epäröityään.

Haltiapalvelija oli yllättynyt, kun tämä oli huomannut että hän oli myös haltia. Darrian pyrki olemaan välittämättä tämän yllättyneestä ilmeestä. Hän olisi varmasti illan puheenaihe lähistön haltioiden keskuudessa.

Hän ei itse koskaan ollut erityisesti kiinnostunut olemaan huomion kohteena. Vaikka hänen taistelutaitonsa olivat saaneet huomiota osakseen, Darrian ei ollut kovin innokas leveilemään niillä. Ne saattaisivat vetää puoleensa niitä jotka haluisivat koittaa niitä.

Lisäksi alienagen vanhimmat olivat painottaneet hänen vanhemmilleen, ettei hänen kannattaisi erottua joukosta kovin paljon. Hän oli silti saanut hieman ongelmankerääjän mainetta.

Kenties sen takia että hän ei aina perääntynyt shemleneiden edessä. Hän kyllä väisti sotilaita ja järjestystä valvovia vartioita, mutta tavallisia ihmisöykkäreitä harvemmin. Se herätti välillä huomioita, varsinkin se kun hän oli jättänyt muutamia häiritsijöitä pieksettynä kadulle. Se oli saanut osan heistä varomaan haltioita, osan taas etsimään kostoa. Hän muisti muutaman kostoa etsineen humalaisen shememlenin, onneksi hän oli onnistunut johdattelemaan joukon tappeluun toisia juopuneita shemleneitä vastaan. Sanoen että nämä olivat tulossa haastamaan riitaa heille.

Hän oli hetken ajan seurannut tilannetta, kunnes tappelu oli alkanut, hän oli poistunut.

Vartiosto oli lopulta korjannut ne kaikki talteen. Muisto sai hänet hetken aikaa hymyilemään.

Darrian karisti ajatukset mielestään ja kääntyi katsomaan palvelijaa.

"Kiitos, näyttäisittekö huoneeni."

Palvelija osoitti suoraan käytävän toisella puolelle olevaa huonetta. Darrian käveli huoneeseen, se oli samankokoinen kuin Duncanin. Huoneessa oli vuode ja muutama tuoli sekä pöytä. Seinillä muutama taulu ja yhdellä seinustalla ikkunan vieressä ruukku jossa oli koristekasvi. Myös suuri pesuallas ja iso peili olivat yhdellä seinustalla.

Darrian hymähti, hänellä ei aiemmin ollutkaan ollut näin isoa omaa huonetta. Alienagen talot ja huoneistot olivat yleensä koko perheen tai suvun asuntoja ja tämän kokoisessa huoneessa asuisi kokonainen haltiaperhe.

Darrian kääntyi katsomaan palvelijaa joka toi hänen tavaroitaan huoneeseen. Tämä katseli häntä edelleen kummastuneena.

"Niin." Darrian sanoi ja katsoi miestä.

"Te olette harmaa suojelija."

"Vasta värvätty, mutta kyllä. Miten niin?"

"Ette vain näytä suojelija."

"Olen kuullut tuon muutaman kerran." Darrian vastasi.

Duncan astui sisään huoneeseen.

"Me jatkamme huomenna matkaamme kohti Ostagardia, joten älä tee oloasi liian kotoisaksi. Matkustamme loppumatkan paronin sotilaiden kanssa."

"Odotatko ongelmia matkalla."

"Toivon mukaan niitä ei tule." Duncan sanoi ja katsoi häntä.

Darrian naurahti. "Älä huoli minä en aloita mitään."

"Mutta puolustan itseäni, jos minun kimppuuni hyökätään." Hän lisäsi kylmästi ja meni tarkastamaan laukkunsa. Hän veti esiin Duncanin hänelle lahjoittaman nahasta ja metallista tehdyn haarniskan ja laittoi sen pöydälle.

Sitten hän irrotti selkäänsä sidotun asevyönsä, miekka ja tikari menivät pöydälle, sitten pienemmät heittoveitset. Lopuksi hän laittoi lingon ja lyijyammukset sen viereen.

Sitten hän käveli Duncanin sekä palvelijoiden ohi ja meni Duncanin huoneeseen ja haki taistelukeihäänsä. Sen hän laittoi nojalleen seinää vasten vuoteen viereen.

"Luulet siis että osa sotilaista saattaisi yrittää testata miksi minut on hyväksytty harmaisiin suojelijoihin."

Duncan istuutui tuolille pöydän toiselle puolelle, hänen ei tarvinnut vastata. Darrian kääntyi, riski oli olemassa. Hän huokaisi ja katsoi haltiapalvelijoita, nämä välttivät hänen katsettaan ja pyrkivät olemaan näkymättömiä.

_Nyt oma kansanikin välttelee minua. _

Hänen katseensa osui seinällä olevaan peiliin. Hetken aikaa hän katsoi pelikuvaansa. Hän oli aina pitänyt isänsä pyynnöstä vaalean tukkansa sidottuna ja siistinä. Nyt se oli sidottu poninhännälle. Hänen vanhempansa olivat opettaneet että hänen ulkonäkönsä piti olla siisti. Toisin eri syistä, puhdasta ja hyväkäytöksistä haltiaa ei häiritty niin useasti kuin sitä joka oli epäsiisti ja epäkunnioittava, niin hänen isänsä oli häntä opettanut. Hänen äitinsä oli suostunut siihen koska se antoi hänestä vaarattoman olettamuksen, silloin hänet voi arvioida väärin. Kenties nyt olisi aika vähän muuttaa asiaa.

"Kenties voisin tehdä itsestäni hieman erinäköisen."

Darrian katsoi haltiapalvelijoita ja huomasi naisella pienen tatuoinnin kasvoissa. Käsivarressa oli lisäksi tatuointi, taidokkaasti tehty kukka ja köynnös sen ympärillä. "Tunnetteko te hyvää tatuoijaa?"

Tatuointineula upposi hänen ihoonsa. Darrian piti itsensä tyynenä kun neula siirtyi lähemmäs hänen silmäänsä. Tatuoija, vanhempi haltia piti kätensä vakaana ja siirsi rauhallisesti neulaa.

"Vielä muutama niin tämä on valmis." Tatuoija sanoi.

Darrian murahti ja sieti pienen kivun jonka tatuointi aiheutti. Hän istui tuolilla ikkunan vieressä, jolloin tatuoija näki hyvin mitä oli tekemässä.

Duncan oli kertonut että Dalishin haltiat koristelivat itseään tatuoinneilla ja Denerimissä olleilla kääpiöillä oli ollut tatuointeja. Hän oli nähnyt teurastamon päälliköllä sellaisia, häntä oli tosin varoitettu kysymästä siitä häneltä. Darrian oli ymmärtänyt että sen merkitys oli ollut jotenkin halventava.

Itse hän ei ollut ottanut tatuointeja. Parempi ettei hänessä ollut mitään tuntomerkkejä joista hänet tunnistettaisiin, olivat hänen vanhempansa huomauttaneet. Itse hän oli kieltäytynyt myös siitä syystä, että hän ottaisi sellaisen vasta kun hän ansaitsisi sellaisen. Hän oli kuullut tarinoita että jotkut merimiehet hankkivat niitä, todistuksena että he olivat käyneet jossain paikoissa. Joskus jotkut hankkivat tatuointeja tunnustuksina teoistaan.

Darrian katsoi nyt että hän ansaitsisi merkin siitä että hänet olisi värvätty. Vain hyvin harvat hyväksyttiin harmaisiin suojelijoihin. Silti Darrian mietti oliko tämä kunnia vai kirous.

"Valmista." Tatuoija sanoi ja vei neulan pois hänen kasvoistaan.

Tatuoija nyökkäsi ja pisti neuloja sekä väriaineitaan pois. Darrian nousi ylös ja käveli peilin ääreen. Mustalla värillä tehdyt tatuoinnit koristivat nyt hänen kasvojaan, ne korostivat hieman hänen haltiapiirteitään ja saivat hänet näyttämään hieman uhkaavan näköisemmäksi. Hän tukkaansa oli myös leikattu ja osa sitä oli palmikoitu sivuilta, sekä siihen oli laitettu rasvaa. Hiukset pysyisivät nyt helpommin niskassa ja poissa hänen silmiltään.

Duncan joka oli istunut pöydän ääressä lukien joitain kirjeitä, laittoi ne nyt laukkuunsa, nousi seisomaan ja katsoi hänen kasvojaan.

"Varsin hyvää työtä." Hän totesi.

Duncan antoi tatuoijalle kolikoita kun tämä poistui. Oven sulkeuduttua Darrian kääntyi katsomaan Duncania.

"No alanko näyttää harmaalta suojelijalta."

"Ainakin uhkaavammalta, kenties tuo karkottaa osan mahdollisista ongelmista." Duncan sanoi.

Samassa ovelta kuului koputus.

"Sisään." Duncan sanoi.

Ovi aukeni ja sisään astui linnan sensalki.

"Suojelija-komentaja, paroni pyytää teitä liittymään seuraansa illalliselle."

"Hyvä on, odottakaa hetki." Duncan sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Darriania.

"Minä odotan täällä, en ole innostunut tapaamaan lisää aatelisia."

Duncan nyökkäsi.

"Toimittakaa, kumppanilleni illallinen tänne."

Sensalki nyökkäsi ja poistui.

"Menen nyt illalliselle ja siinä voi mennä aikaa, joka tapauksessa sinun kannattaa levätä, me jatkamme huomenna matkaamme kohti Ostagardia."

Darrian risti kätensä ja nyökkäsi. Duncan kääntyi ja poistui hänen huoneestaan. Jonkin aikaa hän seisoi vain huoneen keskellä, sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan taas peiliä. Kasvot ja olemus, jonka hän näki peilistä, tuntui kuuluvan nyt toiselle henkilölle. Hän käveli peilin eteen ja laittoi kätensä sen molemmin puolin.

"Elämäni alienagessa on päättynyt, sinun on se hyväksyttävä, voi olla ettet palaa enää koskaan sinne."

Hän muisti yhä hetken kun vartijat olivat tulleet etsimään syyllisiä Jaarlin palatsin verilöylyyn ja hän oli kuiskannut Sorisille että tämä olisi hiljaa ja paikallaan. Sitten hän oli astunut vartioiden eteen ja ottanut vastuun tapahtumista. Hän oli tehnyt sen täysin harkiten, parempi että vain yksi haltia kärsisi ja kuolisi teoista. Muuten koko alienage saisi rangaistuksen.

Sitten Duncan oli astunut väliin ja värvännyt hänet.

Hänellä ei ollut pitkää aika hyvästeille, hänen ystäviään ja sukulaisiaan oli kerääntynyt paikalle sanomaan hyvästejä. Hän oli puhunut heille nopeasti ja mennyt vielä sanomaan viimeiset sanansa isälleen Cyrionille. Tämä oli surrut ainoan lapsensa lähtöä, isä oli unelmoinut perhetapaamisista, lapsenlapsista. Perhe ja sukulaiset olivat haltioille tärkeitä. Nyt se unelma oli mennyttä.

"Koita olla vahva ja viisas poika."

Soriksen kihlattu Valora oli kiittänyt häntä kun hän oli ottanut yksin syyntapahtumista ja pelastanut Soriksen, kenties Valora ja Soris löytäisivät vähän onnea tosistaan.

Hänen kihlattunsa Nesiara oli hymyillyt, kun hän oli pyytänyt anteeksi sitä että asiat olivat menneet näin.

"Miksi pyydät anteeksi, pelastit minut kuolemalta. Minä olen kunnossa ehkä minä ja Valora perustamme kaupan."

Sitten Nesiara oli katsonut häntä surullisesti"

"Me emme nyt tiedä mitä meistä olisi tullut. Pysy turvassa siellä."

Sitten tämä oli suudellut häntä poskelle ja kävellyt pois.

Shianni oli hymyillyt ja syleillyt häntä viimeisen kerran. Tee meidät ylpeäksi hän oli sanonut.

"Minä yritän." Darrian sanoi hiljaa ja kääntyi pois peilin edestä.


	7. Chapter 7

Duncan käveli suureen ruokasaliin, ovella olevat vartijat tekivät kunniaa. Duncan vastasi kevyellä nyökkäyksellä.

Vanha paroni nousi tuoliltaan tervehtimään häntä. Hänen vaaleatukkainen tyttärensä oli hänen vierellään, hänen veljensä oli lähtenyt jo Ostagardiin vastaten kuninkaan kutsuun.

"Olemme saaneet vieraaksi legendaarisen Harmaiden Suojelijoiden jäsenen." Paroni sanoi ja kohottautui seisomaan.

"Sallinette minun esitellä Fereldanin Suojelija-komentajan Duncanin." Paroni julisti kuuluvalla äännellä. Saliin kokoutuneet vieraat kohottivat maljoja tervehdykseen. Duncan kumarsi kevyesti paikalle kokoontuneille vieraille.

Duncan sai kunniapaikan paronin oikealta puolelta. Hän oli hyvillään että Suojelijat saivat näin hyvän vastaanoton, aina se ei ollut tämän mukainen.

Vieraiden joukossa oli paljon naisia, tosin mukana oli myös vanhempia miehiä ja nuorempia poikia. Taistelukykyiset aatelismiehet olivat lähteneet sotilaiden mukana Ostagardiin taistelemaan vitsausta vastaan. He toivoivat myös saavansa mainetta ja kunniaa. Duncan huokasi, se mitä vastaan he tulisivat taistelemaan, muuttaisi heitä kaikkia. He tulisivat näkemään pimeyden ja korruption, hirviöitä joita vastaan taisteleminen tulisi ikuisesti merkkaamaan heitä.

Harmaissa suojelijoissa, ikuinen taistelu pimeyttä vastaan oli jättänyt pysyvät jäljet. Suojelijoita pidettiin aina synkkinä ja määrätietoisina, se mitä hän oli nähnyt, olisi ajanut osan heistä hulluiksi. Mutta nyt oli parempi nauttia ateriasta sekä seurasta. Hän oli kauan sitten oppinut sen, että asioista jatkuvasti murehtimalla, niitä ei pystynyt muuttamaan. Tämä saattaisi olla viimeinen juhla-ateria jossa hän olisi osallisena.

Ruoka oli tosiaan hyvää, lammasta ja kasviksia, kalaa ja runsaasti leipää, juustoa sekä juotavaa. Paroni oli kohtelias ja kiinnostunut harmaista suojelijoista, samoin hänen tyttärensä. He olivat kiinnostuneita tarjoamaan muutamia kandidaatteja harmaisiin suojelijoihin. Duncan vastaili heidän kysymyksiinsä muistuttaen, että vain harvat hyväksytään harmaisiin suojelijoihin.

"Me etsimme tiettyjä ominaisuuksia, ei pelkästään taistelutaitoja vaan myös muita ominaisuuksia."

"Kuulimme että teillä on uusi värvätty mukananne." Paroni kysyi.

"Kyllä, päätin ennen lähtöäni Deneremistä vielä tiedustella yhtä mahdollista kandidaattia. Päätin sitten värvätä hänet "

"Ymmärsin että hän oli haltia." Paronin tytär sanoi.

"Pitää paikkansa."

"Monet harmaiden suojelijoiden suurimmista sankareista ovat olleet haltioita. Suojelija Garahel joka surmasi arkki-demoni Andoralin, on heistä kuuluisin." Duncan sanoi painokkaasti.

"Aivan, olen varma että värvätyllä on ominaisuuksia joita harmaat suojelijat tarvitsevat." Paroni sanoi tyynesti, mutta painotti nähtävästi sanojaan tyttärelleen ja tämän vieressä istuvalle miehelle. Tämän jälkeen keskustelu siirtyi pois Darrianista.

Duncan kuunteli uutiset joita oli tullut etelästä. Armeija oli saapunut Ostagardiin ja useita kahakoita oli käyty jo Korcarin erämaassa, tosin suuria yhteenottoja ei oltu vielä tapahtunut. Erämaa Ostagardin ympärillä oli laaja ja suuret metsät pystyivät kätkemään kokonaisen armeijan. Mutta lauman tuho oli alkanut näkyä, eläimiä joihin vitsaus oli iskenyt, oli nähty etelässä. Korruptoituneet eläimet olivat hyökänneet ihmisten ja karjan kimppuun, muutamia ruton saaneita oli huhujen mukaan jo ilmestynyt.

Lisäksi eteläisissä erämaissa asuneet villit, Chasind-heimot olivat paenneet lauman edellä. Heitä tulvi myös eteläisiin osiin Ferenldania ja se oli aiheuttanut ongelmia, koska välit Chasindeihin eivät olleet aina parhaimpia.

Duncan tiesi sen hyvin, hän oli ollut siellä ja nähnyt lauman saapumisen itse. Se levittyisi ja alkaisi vyöryä pian eteenpäin, onneksi he olivat huomanneet sen ajoissa. Duncan muisti kuinka hän oli kuukausia aiemmin tehnyt matkan syvälle Korcarin metsiin ja nähnyt kun syvät tiet olivat sylkeneet sisältönsä maanpinnalle. Vitsaus oli tulossa ja se oli pysäytettävä, ennekuin olisi liian myöhäistä.

Onneksi Kuningas Cailan oli ottanut uhan vakavasti ja armeija oli koottu sekä liittolaisia oli alettu keräämään. Juhlaväki alkoi olla illan edetessä luottavainen, että taistelu päättyisi voittoon, Duncan tosiaan toivoi sitä. Mutta koskaan aiemmin ei vitsausta olisi voitettu niin nopeasti. Pian kumminkin Paroni julisti illallisen päättyneeksi ja juhlavieraat alkoivat poistua.

Duncan palasi huoneistoonsa, hän koputti vielä Darrianin ovelle. Pian tämä tuli aukaisemaan.

"Aamulla ennen lähtöä, me katsomme pienet turnajaiset, muutama mies haluaa esitellä taitojaan."

"En tiennyt että tämä kuului ohjelmaan, luulin että lähdemme heti."

"Paroni haluaa pitää tämän Suojelijoiden kunniaksi, hän luultavasti haluaa esitellä muutamia taistelijoita, joita voisin värvätä. Tämä tarjoaa myös viihdykettä lähialueen väestölle ja kohottaa sotilaiden moraalia."

"Luuletko että mahdollisia kandidaatteja tulee." Darrian kysyi uteliaana.

"Epäilen sitä, suurin osa taistelijoista on mennyt jo Ostagardiin ja en ole kuullut kenestäkään joka olisi mitenkään kyvykäs."

"Mutta seuraamme turnajaiset kohteliaasti ja minä arvioin taistelijat kun olen nähnyt ne."

"Turnajaisten jälkeen matkustamme jokipursilla ylävirtaan lopun sotajoukon mukana."

"Onko jotain mitä minun pitäisi vielä tietää?" Darrian kysyi.

"Eipä juuri, pukeudu haarniskaasi ja valmistaudu seuraamaan pari tuntia turnajaisia."

"Enköhän minä sen kestä."

Duncan nyökkäsi ja meni omaan huoneeseensa. Darrian tarvitsi kokemusta ulkopuolisesta maailmasta, kenties tämä auttaisi häntä. Hän oli ollut suurimman osan elämästään alienagen muurien sisäpuolella muiden haltioiden seurassa. Kenties turnajaisten seuraaminen parantaisi myös Darrianin tuulta. Nuorukainen oli ollut synkkä ja huolestunut perheestään ja muista haltioista koko matkan ajan, vaikka olikin salannut sen hyvin.

Duncan huokasi ja meni vuoteeseensa.

-0-

Turnajaiset olivat enemmänkin pienimuotoinen taisteluesitys. Suurella kentällä olisi mahtunut olemaan satakin taistelijaa. Paikalla oli nyt vain pari tusinaa osanottajaa. Katselijoina oli ympäröivän alueen väestöä sekä sotilaita. Vaikka tapahtuma oli järjestetty nopeasti, katselijoita oli runsaammin kuin hän oli odottanut.

_Kenties turnajaiset olivat harvinaisempi tapahtuma näillä seuduilla. _Duncan mietti.

Hän istui katetussa katsomossa paroni vierellään. Darrian istui hänen oikealla puolellaan, Darrianin vieressä istui illalla juhlapöydässä hänen vieressään istunut nainen. Tämä yritti kohteliaasti keskustella hänen kanssaan. Darrian vastaili kohteliaasti, mutta varsin lyhyesti. Duncan hymyili ohimennen, Darrian sai muutamia katseita aitiossa osakseen samoin myös yleisön joukosta.

Hän oli laittanut nyt nahasta ja metallista tehdyn haarniskan päällensä, se ei istunut aivan niin hyvin kuin pitäisi. Sitä pitäisi vielä muokata, koska sitä ei ollut tehty Darriania saati haltiaa varten. Mutta nyt se ajaisi asiansa. Haarniska suojasi hänen ylävartaloaan, käsissään hänellä oli kovasta nahasta tehdyt käsivarsisuojat ja jaloissaan samanlaiset säärisuojat. Keihäänsä hän oli laittanut eteensä, se lepäsi aition kaidetta vasten. Miekka oli hänen istuintaan vasten. Aseistautunut haltia herätti normaalistikin huomioita, se että hän oli värvätty harmaisiin suojelijoihin lisäsi vain kiinnostusta. Varsinkin kun he näkivät lähempää hänen tatuoidut kasvonsa. Hän oli kuullut joidenkin puhuvan että Darrian olisi Dalishin haltia, kumpikaan heistä ei ollut kiinnostunut kumoamaan asiaa.

Pian esitys alkoi, taistelijat menivät merkityille alueille. Koitokset olivat kaksintaisteluja valituilla aseilla. Etupäässä taistelijoilla oli kilvet ja käsiase. Eniten käytettiin miekkoja, tosin kirveitä ja nuijia. Turnajaishaarniskat suojasivat taistelijoita, joten vahinkoja ei kovin todennäköisesti päässyt tapahtumaan.

Sitten kamppailut alkoivat, yleisö kannusti suosikkejaan kun aseet iskivät yhteen. Yleisö oli selvästi iloissaan tästä pienestä näytöksestä. Sen takia paroni oli järjestänyt näytöksen. Katselijat riemuitsivat kun yleisön suosikki, nuori punahiuksinen mies, onnistui voittamaan yhden kamppailun. Jotkut taistelut päättyivät nopeasti, joissakin kamppailu kesti useamman minuutin ennen kuin voittaja selvisi.

Koska kamppailijoita oli vähän, loppu otteluihin päästiin pian. Pian jäljelle oli jäänyt neljä kamppailijaa.

Punatukkainen nuorukainen hävisi pian vanhemmalle ritarille joka oli aseistautunut moukarilla ja kilvellä. Tämä oli tyrmännyt nuorukaisen kilvellään, kun tämä oli menettänyt iskussa miekkansa ja oli sen jälkeen yrittänyt tarttua ritarin moukarista.

"Hänen olisi pitänyt tarttua kilvestä, ei moukarista." Darrian kommentoi.

Lopulta jäljellä oli vain ritarit. Yleisö huusi kannustuksia ja loukkauksia kun nämä iskivät yhteen. Alussa kumpikin iski vain koittelevia iskuja, mutta pian iskut kovenivat ja tihentyivät.

_Kenties he ovat kohdanneet aiemmin._

Duncanin tuumiessa, miekalla varustanut sai yhden iskun sisään horjuttaen vastustajaansa. Tämä jatkoi iskemällä kilvellä rajusti saaden moukarimiehen heilahtamaan taaksepäin. Tämä huitaisi nopeasti moukarilla iskun saadakseen tilaa, mutta sitä miekkamies oli odottanut, tämä astui iskun sivuun ja onnistui kaatamaan moukarimiehen maahan. Tämä yritti vielä nousta, mutta miekkamies potkaisi tätä rintaan kaataen tämän maahaan. Sitten hän asetti jalkansa rintapanssari vasten ja piti miekkaa päätä kohti, tuomari keskeytti ottelun ja julisti ritarin voittajaksi.

Kamppailijoista osa oli ollut varsin päteviä, kaikki olivat hyviä sotilaita ja ritareita. Mutta eivät erinomaisia. Higheverissä josta Duncan oli värvännyt Ser Joryn, oli ollut mukana yli sata taistelijaa ja heistä huonoinkin olisi tarjonnut vastuksen voittajalle.

Ritari katsoi vähän aikaa Duncania, mutta kun tämä ei reagoinut mitenkään, hän kääntyi tervehtimään yleisöä.

Lopuksi paroni nousi seisomaan.

"Kiitän teitä kaikkia jotka olette tulleet seuraamaan tätä tapahtumaa." Paroni kuulutti suurella äänellä.

"Nyt urheat sotilaamme lähtevät Ostagardiin vastaten Kuninkaan kutsuun ja menevät taistelemaan pimeänsikiöitä vastaan yhdessä Harmaiden Suojelijoiden rinnalla." Paroni sanoi kun Duncan nousi seisomaan.

"Toivottakaa heille onnea ja olkoon Tekijä kanssamme."

Väkijoukko hurrasi ja sotilaat kohottivat aseitaan ja takoivat kilpiään.

"Kiitoksia näytöksestä." Duncan vastasi.

"Nyt meidän on aika lähteä."

Paroni nyökkäsi ja he lähtivät kävelemään aitiosta pois. Kun he olivat tulleet satamaan vievälle kadulle, paroni kääntyi.

"Onnea matkaan." Paroni sanoi ja kätteli Duncania. Sitten hän lähti tyttärensä ja vartioidensa kanssa kohti linnaansa.

Duncan siirsi katseensa Darrianiin, tämä seisoi keihäänsä kanssa hänen edessään odottavasti. Duncan katsoi Darrianin ohi hänen takanaan olevaa kojua, josta myytiin lihapiirakoita ja juotavaa. He eivät olleet syöneet aamiaisen jälkeen.

Duncan osti heille vähän syötävää ja juotavaa, he istuivat pian pöydän ääressä syömässä hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

"Suojelijat eivät siis aina värvää turnajaisista." Darrian kysyi lopulta.

"Emme aina, välillä emme edes voittajaa, vaan jonkin muun osallistujista."

Darrian kohotti kulmiaan kommentista.

"Ymmärrät myöhemmin." Duncan sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.

"Nyt meidän täytyy lähteä."

Darrian nyökkäsi ja joi loput vedestä jonka oli ottanut.

He lähtivät kävelemään satamaa kohti, sotilaita oli jo menossa siihen suuntaan. Laivat odottivat siellä ja sieltä he jatkaisivat jokea pitkin kohti Ostagardia.

"Suojelija!" Duncan pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan huutajaa. Se oli punatukkainen nuorukainen jonka hän oli nähnyt osallistuvan turnajaisiin. Tämän mukana oli vanhempi mies ja muutama muu sotilas. Nuorukainen ja vanhempi mies pysähtyivät hänen eteensä.

"Voinko olla avuksi?" Duncan kysyi kohteliaasti.

Vanhempi mies viittaisi nuorukaista olemaan hiljaa ja kääntyi Duncanin puoleen.

"Te että värvänneet voittajaa?"

"Me emme aina värvää turnajaisista." Duncan vastasi.

"Veljenpoikani on pätevä ja nuori soturi." Mies sanoi ja viittasi nuorukaiseen.

"Kyllä, mutta tällä kertaa en ole värväämässä ketään." Duncan sanoi.

Vastaus ei riittänyt nuorukaiselle.

"Vaikka en voittanut turnajaisia, veikkaan että pystyn voittamaan haltian." Nuorukainen sanoi, painoi kädellään Darriania ja pysähtyi.

_Voi hitto._

"Olet kelpo nuorukainen, mutta Harmailta Suojelijoilta vaaditaan myös muita ominaisuuksia taitelutaitojen lisäksi." Duncan sanoi painokkaasti.

Vanhempi mies katsoi heitä.

"Ymmärrän, anteeksi että häiritsimme." Tämä sanoi huolestuneena. Äkisti kalvennut nuorukainen vain nyökkäsi.

Sitten Duncan alensi ääntänsä.

"Darrian."

"Hmm…"

"Laittaisitko nyt tikarisi pois." Duncan sanoi niin hiljaa että vain he neljä kuulivat.

Darrian hymyili kylmästi ja otti tikarinsa pois nuorukaisen nivusten kohdalta, johon hän oli sen laittanut, kun tämä oli koskenut häntä.

Mutta hän ei laittanut sitä tuppeen vaan kätki sen matkaviittansa alle. Duncan nyökkäsi heille, kääntyi ja lähti jatkamaan matkaa satamaa kohden. Darrian perääntyi muutaman askeleen pitäen joukon edessään ja lähti sitten hänen peräänsä.

Duncan huokaisi, onneksi nyt sentään vältyttiin taistelulta. He kaikki saisivat kyllä siihen mahdollisuuden jos Vitsausta ei nyt pysäytettäisi.

Duncan vilkaisi Darriania joka käveli hänen vierellään. Tämä katsoi häntä tyynesti, tämä sentään pystyi olemaan hymyilemättä. _Mitähän Darrian olisi tehnyt jos nuorukaisella olisi ollut turnajaishaarniska yhä päällään. _

"Niin…"

"Ei mitään."

Jonkin ajan päästä he saapuivat satama-alueelle. Heille ja sotilaille oli varattu kolme isoa jokipurtta. Airoilla ja purjeilla varustetut laivat veisivät heitä nopeammin kuin pelkillä hevosilla matkustaminen.

"Suojelija." Kapteenin tunnukset omaava sotilas sanoi ja tuli Duncanin eteen.

"Olemme järjestäneet sinulle ja kumppanillesi hytin laivaamme."

"Hyvä, oliko muuta?"

"Itse asiassa kyllä nämä ja muutama muu asia." Kapteeni vastasi ja tämän vieressä ollut upseeri ojensi muutaman kirjeen hänelle.

"Käväisen tuolla." Darrian sanoi ja viittasi sivummalle. Duncan nyökkäsi ja alkoi puhua kapteenin kanssa hieman järjestelystä.

Jonkin ajan sivummalta alkoi tulla liikettä ja meteliä.

"Tappelu." Joku huusi, väkijoukko alkoi kiinnostua ja useat alkoivat kurotella päitään nähdäkseen. Duncan vilkaisi edemmäs, meteli tuli suunnalta johon Darrian oli mennyt.

Duncan kirosi ja kiiruhti nopeasti eteenpäin. Kapteeni ja upseerit seurasivat häntä, yhdessä he saivat väkijoukon hajaantumaan.

Tappelu oli jo päättynyt. Maassa makasi kaksi miestä, toinen oli istuallaan pidellen nenäänsä, toinen vaikeroi ja ryömi poispäin. Seisaallaan oli yksi mies joka hoiperteli poispäin Darrianista. Yhteistä miehillä oli että heidän univormujaan oli viillelty, itse asiassa muutamien päältä se oli miltei leikattu kokonaan pois.

Duncan käveli Darrianin luokse samalla kun upseerit saivat väkijoukkoa ja sotilaita kauemmas.

"Mitä tapahtui?"

"Täällä ei saa nykyään edes kusta rauhassa." Darrian vastasi tympääntyneesti.

Duncan katsoi sotilaita ja tunnisti ne, he olivat samoja jotka olivat olleet punatukkaisen nuorukaisen ja miehen seurassa.

_Niinpä niin._

Nyt väkijoukko naureskeli ja silmäili tapahtunutta. Miehet näkyvät olevan kunnossa hengissä ja jossain määrin ehjinä. Darrianille oli veitsi käsissään ja hän pisti sen pois. Mutta Duncan ei huomannut että siinä oli ollut juurikaan verta.

"En aiheuttanut pysyviä vammoja ja pyrin olemaan vuodattamatta verta, viiltelin vain heidän vaatteensa pois heidän päältänsä." Darrian sanoi ja meni nostamaan keihään maasta.

Duncan katsoi haltiaa, useimpia sotilaita vaivasi että hänet oli värvätty Harmaisiin ja heitä ei. Osa nähtäväsi halusi vielä testata Darrianin taitoja, vaikka hänen aseistettu ja tatuoitu olemuksensa oli kartoittanut osan yrittäjistä.

"He tarvitsevat selvän varoituksen." Darrian sanoi. Duncan katsoi kylmästi sotilaita ja sitten Darriania.

"Minulla on ehdotus." Darrain kuiskasi. Duncan katsoi häntä kylmästi.

"Ostaisitko tuon ripustetun sianruhon." Darrian sanoi ja nyökkäsi sivustalla olevaan teurastajien alueeseen. Yhdellä lavalla oli juuri teurastettu sianruho, se oli sidottu päästä ja roikkui siinä jykevästä koukusta.

Duncan siristi silmiään.

"Luota minuun." Darrian sanoi vakavasti ja piti katseensa vakaana.

"Hyvä on." Duncan sanoi kiinnostuneena.

Hän meni teurastajan eteen ja osti sian. Tämä oli seurannut taistelua ja vaikutti hämmentyneeltä. Mutta hyväksyi hopean jonka Duncan antoi.

Sillä välin Darrian kuoriutui pois haarniskastaan ja paidastaan ja laittoi aseensa sivuun. Väkijoukosta alkoi kuulua pilkkahuutoja ja vihellystä, kun Darrian vähensi vaatetuksensa.

Sitten Darrian otti yhden veitsen käteensä, lihankäsittelyyn tehty veitsi, se oli tuttu hänelle. Hän käveli sianruhon luokse ja aloitti leikkaamaan sitä. Se mitä sotilaat seuraavaksi näkivät, sai heidät hiljenemään, muutamat alkoivat kirota ja manamaan vaimeasti.

Darrian iskut eivät olleet mitään perusiskuja ja viiltoja mitä sotilaille oli koulutettu tikarin käytöstä. Vaan jotain enemmän, hän kirjaimellisesti kuori ruhon nahan päältä, sitten hän siirtyi lihaksiin.

Hänen viiltonsa poistivat eri lihakset järjestelmällisesti ruhosta, hän oli harjoitellut teurastamossa isoihinkin nautojen ja hevosten lihaan ja huonommissa olosuhteissa. Joten tämä ei ollut hänelle mikään ongelma, hän halusi myös antaa sotilaille kunnon varoituksen että hänet kannatti jättää rauhaan.

Lihakset leikkautuivat kerros kerrokselta pois ruhosta, nopeudella ja täsmällisyydellä jota harva oli nähnyt. Kaiken tämän hän teki niin nopeasti, että harva olisi pystynyt iskujen ja viiltojen mukana. Veitsi oli ollut koko ajan liikkeessä, kertaakaan se ei ollut pysähtynyt.

Lopulta sian ruhossa roikkui vain muutaman suurempi lihanriekale, sekä sen veriset luut olivat näkyvissä.

Darrian lopetti ja kääntyi katsomaan yleisöä, sitä oli tullut lisää, sotilaiden lisäksi paikalle oli tullut myös turnajaisten yleisöä, kauempana oli myös haltioita sekä myös muutama kääpiö. Yhteistä yleisölle oli se että he katsoivat häntä nyt hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

Sitten hän kääntyi ja viilsi ruhon vatsalihaksiin aukon ja iski vapaan kätensä nopeasti sisäelimiin, veti jotain ruhon sisältä, heitti sen viereistä seinää kohti ja veitsen sen perään. Veitsi iskeytyi seinään, kesti hetken kun yleisö ymmärsi että veitsessä oli jotain. Se oli sydän jonka veitsi oli nyt naulannut seinälle.

Sitten Darrian käveli Duncanin luokse ja jäi odottamaan.

"Käy peseytymässä." Duncan sanoi ja osoitti lähellä olevaa jokea. Darrian nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään jokea kohti. Kaikki väistivät veristä haltiaa.

Duncan kääntyi katsomaan lyötyjä sotilaita.

"Tuo olisi tapahtunut jos hän olisi halunnut tappaa." Duncan sanoi ja onnistui olemaan hymyilemättä.

Sitten hän korotti ääntänsä.

"Vitsaus on tulossa, meillä kaikilla on roolimme pelattavana. Saatte kyllä kaikki mahdollisuuden taisteluun, joten säästäkää nyt voimanne, tulette tarvitsemaan sitä."

Sitten Duncan kääntyi ja meni katsomaan tarkemmin ruhoa. Pian upseerit alkoivat komentaa sotilaita laivoihin ja varusteita alettiin lastata mukaan, väkijoukkokin alkoi hajaantua.

Duncan odotti istuen teurastajan pöydän vierellä, Darrianin leikkaaman ruhon lähellä, teurastajan apurit alkoivat kerätä lihaa talteen, koska he eivät voineet jättää sitä lattiallekkaan. Darrian palasi pian, hän oli käynyt ilmeisesti uimassa ja oli saanut veren pestyä pois.

Darrian alkoi laittaa paitaa ja haarniskaa takaisin pääleen.

"Olet tehnyt tuon aiemmin." Duncan sanoi.

"Pitää paikkansa."

"Kuten mainitsin olen ollut työssä teurastamolla, eräs piti sitä hän palkkasi etupäässä haltioita. Hänellä oli kai jokin sopimus alienagen vanhimpien kanssa." Darrian sanoi ja kiristi haarniskansa hihnoja ja alkoi laittaa sääri suojiaan paikalleen.

"Kerran hän joutui ongelmiin, kuulema muiden kääpiöiden kanssa, ne luullakseni yrittivät kiristää häneltä rahaa."

"Miten näytös silloin tehosi." Duncan kysyi kiinnostuneena.

"Ne olivat tulleet illalla kun olimme lopettelemassa." Darrian sanoi ja alkoi sitoi käsivarsisuojuksiaan paikalleen.

"He kai luulivat etteivät haltiat puuttuisi kääpiöiden välisiin riitoihin."

Darrian kohotti katseensa ja virnisti. "He erehtyivät, me muistamme ne jotka ovat olleet meille ystävällisiä."

"Minä ja muut haltiatyöntekijät tuimme työnantajaamme. Seisoimme teurastusvälineiden kanssa hänen rinnallaan."

Darrian heitti miekkahihnan olkapäänsä yli ja alkoi kiinnittää valjaita.

"Kiristäjiä oli viisi kääpiötä, meitä oli yli kaksikymmentä."

"Saarroimme heidät teurastamoon, ja minä tein heidän edessään äskeisen esityksen."

Darrian laittoi miekan selkäänsä ja tikarin vyöllensä.

"Sen jälkeen työnantajamme ei saanut uhkailuja, eikä tämä enää huutanut meille niin paljon."

Darrian otti viittansa ja laittoi sen reppuunsa, otti sen selkäänsä ja otti keihään käteensä, Duncanin noustessa seisomaan.

Darrian kääntyi katsomaan lihaa kerääviä työntekijöitä, nämä olivat haltioita. Vanhempi mies ja nainen, olivat kuunnelleet Darrianin tarinaa. Lähellä myös teurastaja ja muutama muu työntekijä oli selvästi kuullut sen.

Darrian katsoi haltioita.

"Oneko teillä perhettä?" Darrian kysyi miespuoliselta haltialta. Tämä näytti vaivautuneelta.

"Minulla ja vaimollani on neljä lasta." Tämä sanoi ja viittasi naisen suuntaan.

"Pitäkää leikkaamani liha lahjana." Darrian sanoi ja vilkaisi teurastajan suuntaan. Tämä kohtotti kätensä rauhallisesti ja piti kasvoillaan aseistariisuvaa ilmettä.

"Kiitoksia, ser." Nainen sanoi.

Darriania heroittelu selvästi vaivasi, mutta hän antoi sen olla. Duncan nyökkäsi haltioille ja vilkaisi ohimennen teurastajaa. Tältä ei vastalauseita tulisi.

"Veikkaampa, että loppumatka voi olla nyt rauhallisempi." Duncan sanoi ja lähti kävelemän heidän laivaansa kohti, Darrianin seuratessa. Tällä kertaa heitä ei enää keskeytetty.


	8. Chapter 8

Aurinko oli alkanut painua mailleen kun Darrian tuli ulos hytistä jonka hän jakoi Duncanin kanssa. Tällä kertaa hänellä oli varsin mukava yöpymispaikka, hän nukkui riippumatossa Duncanin sängyn vieressä. Sotilaat ja miehistö sekä kaikki muut jotka olivat mukana laivoissa, olivat ruumassa tai kannella.

Darrian oli laittanut kevyen varustuksen, pelkän paidan ja housut, saappaat hän oli jättänyt hyttiin. Kuten suurimmalla osalla haltioista, hänen jalkansa olivat kovettuneet kävely talvella lumessakaan, ei vaivannut häntä. Ja hän oli päättänyt säästää hieman saappaita jotka hänen isänsä oli antanut hänelle häälahjaksi. Keihäänsä hän oli jättänyt hyttiin miekan, tikarin sekä lingon hän oli pitänyt mukanaan.

Jokilaivat kulkivat alavirtaan tuulen ja soutavien sotilaiden vuoksi tavallista nopeammin. Duncan oli ollut siitä tyytyväinen, Suojelijaa olikin vaivannut menetetty aika. Nyt he olivat hyvin aikataulussa, pian heidän pitäisi saapua kohtauspaikkaan, josta he jatkaisivat teitä pitkin Ostagardiin.

Darrian käveli laivan perää kohden, paikalla olevat sotilaat väistivät häntä ja antoivat hänelle tilaa kulkea heidän ohitseen.

_Nähtävästi näytös oli mennyt perille. _Darrian tuumi. _Tai kenties Harmaan Suojelijan status antoi hänelle tiettyä valtaa._

Darrian nousi portaat ja meni laivan peräosaan, paikalla olivat laivan kapteeni ja ruorimies ja muutama sotilas. Duncan puhui kapteenin kanssa, kun hän tuli paikalle. Darrian tullessa paikalle Duncan kääntyi hänen puoleensa.

"Saavumme myöhemmin yöllä perille." Tämä sanoi.

"Kun olemme perillä, palaa nukkumaan, lähdemme heti aamulla liikkeelle ja sinun olisi hyvä saada levättyä ennen sitä." Duncan sanoi painokkaasti.

Darrian nyökkäsi, hän oli matkalla päättänyt vartioida yöllä, silloin hän ei ollut niin paljon tekemisessä muun miehistön ja sotilaiden kanssa. _Suotta oli kerjätä ongelmia, sitä paitsi hän näki pimeässä paremmin kuin shemlenit._ Duncan oli suostunut hänen ehdotukseensa, joten hän oli vahdissa yön hiljaisina tunteina ja oli nukkunut päivällä hytissä.

"Kapteeni varmistakaa että meidät herätetään auringon noustessa." Duncan sanoi kapteenille.

"Hoidan asian suojelija." Kapteeni sanoi.

Duncan katsoi jokea eteenpäin, laskeva aurinko oli alkanut värjätä jokea punaiseksi, kestäisi vielä jonkin aikaa ennen kuin pimeys tulisi.

Duncan näytti vielä pohtivan jotain, mutta nyökkäisi sitten heille ja lähti hyttiinsä.

Myöhemmin yön saavuttua, Darrian oli laivan keulassa katsoen jokea alemmas, iso osa miehistöä ja matkustajista oli jo unessa. Darrian katsoi syttyviä tähtiä ja suurta kuuta joka hehkui taivaalla. Edelleenkään hän ei voinut oikein uskoa mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut.

_Mutta olet nyt täällä. _Darrian huokasi ja ryhdistäytyi. Hän voisi ainakin hoitaa vartioinnin asiallisesti. Hän käveli hiljaa kannella, ilman saappaitaan hänen askeleensa olivat hiljaisia. Hän pohti hetken ajan olisiko hänen pitänyt ottaa taistelukirves miekan sijaan. Hän osasi käyttää molempia hyvin.

Hän käveli ruorimiehen viereen, tämä ohjasi laivaa virtaa pitkin varmoin liikkein, ruorimies Jurik oli yli 40 vuotta ja hän oli sitonut mustan huivin kaljuuntuvan päänsä ympärille. Tämä oli ollut laivalla koko elämänsä. Hän tunsi joen hyvin, olihan hän kulkenut sitä edestakaisin koko elämänsä ajan, sen vuoksi hän ohjasi sitä nyt yölläkin. Kapteeni luotti tämän taitoihin, samoin kaikki muut, loput jokilaivat seurasivatkin heitä ja pyrkivät pysymänään heidän vanavedessään.

Jurikilla ei ollut Darrianin tarkkaa yönäköä, mutta kokemus ja joen tuntemus tasoitti tilanteen. He olivat puhuneet vain muutamia kertoja öisin, kumpikin heistä halusi pysyä hyvissä väleissä, joten vuorot menivät rauhallisesti.

"Näitkö joessa mitään."

"En, näyttää rauhalliselta." Darrian vastasi.

Jurik nyökkäsi ja käänsi hieman ruoria kun joki teki pienen mutkan.

Darrian jäi seisomaan vähän matkan päähän katsoen jokea eteenpäin. Yllättäen kauempana jokea virrassa näkyi jotain tummaa.

Darrian siirtyi hieman ja kohdisti katseensa siihen, toistaiseksi se oli kaukana, mutta alkoi tulla lähemmäs.

"Näetkö jotain?" Jurik kysyi.

"Vedessä on jotain, ei kovin isoa, voi olla tukki tai vastaava." Darrian sanoi ja osoitti suunnan. Jurik murahti ja käänsi hieman ruori niin että laiva menisi sen ohitse. Pieni tukki ei pystyisi vahingoittamaan laivaa, mutta oli parempi olla ottamatta riskiä.

Heidän tulessa lähemmäs Darrian näkikin että se ei ollut tukki tai vastaava.

"Se on shemlen… ihminen, miespuolinen." Darrian sanoi. Jurik kirosi vaimeasti, Darrian meni reunalle nähdäkseen paremmin. Tämä oli kuollut ja nyt ajelehti virran mukana. Sillä hetkellä kuu tuli pois pilvien takaa ja Jurik näki myös ruumiin.

"Joki vaatii uhrinsa, antakoon Andraste levon." Jurik sanoi vaimeasti. He eivät voineet pysähtyä ja pian ruumis menikin heistä ohi ja lipui pimeyteen.

Darrian käveli Jurikin viereen.

"Hän ei ollut hukkunut, näin että hänellä oli nuoli selässä." Darrian sanoi vaimeasti.

"Saattoi olla jokirosvojen tekosia, nyt kun sotilaat ovat Ostagardissa, osa rosvoista ja varkaista käy rohkeiksi." Jurik sanoi ja sylkäisi.

"Ne saastat eivät sotilaita vaivaa, mutta pakolaiset ja matkustavaiset ovat vaarassa. Toivottavasti te voitatte taistelun pimeänsikiöitä vastaan jotta sotilaat pääsevät pitämään taas yllä järjestystä ja ottamaan lainsuojattomat kiinni."

Darrian vain nyökkäsi. _Mitenköhän kävisi, kun Deneremin Jaarli palaisi sotilaineen ja saisi tietää poikansa ja palatsinsa vartioston kuolleen haltian käsissä._

Darrianin vain täytyi toivoa että Duncan saisi puhuttua kuninkaalle ja estettyä pahimman.

Jonkin ajan päästä Darrian alkoikin nähdä metsän seasta nousevan tornin ja alkoi hahmottaa kaukana näkyvät valot. Hän ilmoitti siitä Jurikille.

"Määränpää lähestyy, mene herättämään pojat niin saamme tämän vanhan ladyn laituriin kiinni."

Darrian meni herättämään muutaman miehistön jäsenen, osa hieman manasi uniensa keskeytymistä, osa vain nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös.

Darrian käveli takaisin ruorin viereen.

"Mene vain nukkumaan suojelija, sinulla on aikainen herätys." Jurik sanoi.

Darrian kääntyi ja lähti menemään hyttiään kohti. Lähestyvän laiturin valot näkyivät selvempinä.

Darrian päätti mennä suoraan nukkumaan, miehistö ei tarvinnut apua laivan laituriin saattamisessa ja seuraavina päivinä hänen oli jälleen oltava päivät hereillä.

Hän meni hyttiinsä hiljaa, koittaen olla herättämättä suojelijaa, mutta hänen ottaessaan vaatteitaan pois hän näki että Suojelijan silmät olivat auenneet.

"Olemme kohta perillä."

Duncan nyökkäsi ja sulki silmänsä. Darrian nousi riippumattoonsa ja sulki silmänsä.

Hän kuuli kuinka miehistö liikkui ja alkoi valmistella laituriin kiinnittymistä. Hän oli nukahtanut ennen kuin se tapahtui.

Koputus oveen herätti Darrianin.

"Suojelija." Kuului oven takaa. "Aamu on tullut."

Duncan nousi vuoteeltaan ja meni ovelle. Hän piti tikariaan selkänsä takana, kun aukaisi oven. Ovella seisoi nuori tummahiuksinen sotilas joka otti asennon kun Duncan aukaisi oven.

"Suojelija, minut käskettiin herättämään teidät."

"Kiitän, onko lähistöllä aamiaista tarjolla."

"Kyllä satamassa on useita ruokapatoja, sotilaat ovat nousemassa joten teidän kannattaisi ehkä kiiruhtaa." Sotilas sanoi nopeasti.

He pukeutuivat nopeasti ja söivät aamiaisen satamassa. Kalasta ja vihanneksista tehdyn keiton sekä leipää. Darrian ennätti katsoa vain vähän ympärilleen, kun heille tuotiin ratsut ja he lähtivät. Se oli vain pieni kylä jossa oli muutama puurakennus ja useita sotilaiden telttoja. Ainoastaan Satamassa oleva vanha torni ja siihen liittyvä rakennus olivat kiveä. Se oli van pelkkä kokoontumispaikka, suurin osa asukeista olikin sotilaita jotka olivat jatkamassa matkaansa kohti Ostagardia.

Pian he olivatkin taas tien päällä, Darrian huomasi tie oli pelkkää hiekkatietä. Hän huomautti tästä Duncanille joka sanoi että tie liittyisi vanhan imperiumin kivetettyyn tiehen myöhemmin.

Muutaman päivän ratsastuksen jälkeen niin kävikin. Ja matka alkoi käydä nopeammin.

Tiellä oli myös muuta liikennettä, matkalla he törmäsivät sotilasosastoihin ja varustevankkureihin jotka menivät samaan suuntaan. Kuninkaan käskyä oli noudatettu ja sotilaita meni koko ajan etelään isoimmissa ja pienemmissä osastoissa.

Ne jäivät pian taakse koska Duncan piti nopeaa tahtia yllä. Heitä vastaan tuli myös muuta väkeä, pakolaisia kylistä jotka olivat lähellä erämaata, Chasindin villiväkeä joka asui erämaassa jotka nyt pakenivat suurempaa uhkaa. Darrian oli kuullut sotilaiden puhuvan villeistä, he eivät pitäneet tilanteesta. Osa sotilaista oli taistellut aiemmin Chasindeja vastaan, nyt he joutuivat antamaan heille suojaa. Mutta tällainen puhe oli ollut vähäistä, sotilaat olivat enemmän huolissaan pimeänsikiöistä. He joutuivat pian kohtaamaan jotain mistä he olivat kuulleet vain tarinoita. Yleensä sellaisia joilla peloteltiin lapsia.

Duncan piti yllä kovaa tahtia ja Darrianille ei jäänyt juurikaan aikaa puhua. Muutamia tilapäisiä yöpymispaikkoja oli rakennettu tien varrelle. Darrian huomasi että Duncan tuijotti yhä kiinteämmin etelään iltaisin ennen kuin he menivät nukkumaan, katseessa oli jotain synkkää. Darrian päätti olla vaivaamatta Harmaata Suojelijaa, kenties vastauksia ja lepoa olisi tiedossa perillä.

He etenivät syvempään erämaahan, puut alkoivat olla suuria ja metsä alkoi olla koskemattomampaa. Puut alkoivat kilpailla korkeudessa ja koossa jopa alienagen Vhenadahl-puun kanssa.

Kuitenkin eräänä iltana hän näki jotain puiden latvojen yläpuolella vasten iltataivasta. Duncan näki hänen katseensa.

"Ostagard." Hän sanoi lyhyesti.

Seuraavana päivänä he olivat perillä, he tulivat vastakaadetulle aukealle. Puista oli rakennettu jykevä aita suurien raunioiden joukkoon, osa luhistuneesta kivimuurista oli otettu käyttöön. Darrian näki sotilaiden partioivan muurilla ja suurissa torneissa jotka olivat vielä ehjiä.

He ratsastivat portista sisään, Darrian näki paljon sotilaita ja työläisiä liikkumassa eri suuntiin. Duncan ratsasti kohti kauempana olevaa rakennusta jonka vieressä oli hevosaitaus. Sen vieressä hän pysähtyi ja laskeutui ratsailta.

"Huolehtikaa hevosista, emme enää tarvitse niitä." Hän sanoi lähestyville tallipojille, toinen heistä oli haltia.

Darrian laskeutui ratsailta ja antoi väsyneen ratsunsa haltian hoidettavaksi ja katsoi korkeita torneja jotka hallitsivat koko valtavan alueen ympäristöä. Duncan meni jo määrätietoisin askelin enteenpän.

_Se on sitten tässä, sinä olet menossa sotaan vitsausta ja pimeänsikiöitä vastaan._

Darrian kohensi ryhtiään ja lähti seuraamaan Duncania.

Kirjoittajan kommentit

Ajattelin pienen tarinan kirjoittaa, se onnistui ihan kivasti. Ajattelin etupäässä miten pitkä matka edistyisi ja mitä matkalla tapahtuisi. Pohdin myös hieman Duncanin ja Darrianin suhdetta toisiinsa.

Mietin myös minkälaisen koulutuksen Darrian olisi saanut, muistelin hieman kertomuksia Okinawan karaten synnystä sekä Filippiiniläisiä veitsitekniikoista joista olen kuullut. Päätin kumminkin laittaa Darrianin pääaseeksi salkoaseen. (sauvat, keihäät ja hilparit) Ne olivat muinaisten taistelukenttien pääaseita.

Jos teräaseet olisi yleisesti kielletty haltioilta, Darriania olisi koulutettu aseettomaan taisteluun sekä erilaiset kepit ja sauvat olisivat hänelle tuttuja.

Työskentelyn teurastamossa päätin lisätä sen vuoksi että siellä hän oppi olemaan hätkähtämättä verestä ja tappamaan eläimiä eri aseilla.

No antakaa palautetta että tiedän jatkanko suomeksi kirjoittamista ja mistä. Osa lukijoista ei varmaan tunne Dragon Agen pelimaailmaa ja sen tapahtumia ja henkilöitä.

Kiitän ajastanne.


End file.
